All My Life
by Mooseyfate
Summary: A New chapter, OH BOY!! When Iris DiMera came to town after her father died, she got more than she bargined for. Secrets are all around Salem and she's got a few of her own. Read and Review! Come on, you know you wanna. Come on, please?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

I don't own any characters except for Iris and Ryan, so please refrain from suing my bootay. This story is sorta following current storylines, with a few minor changes. Phloe never wanted to go to New York, the Broe thing will be explained in the next chapter and Phillip's not such a jerk. The couples will be Shelle, Broe, Mason, Phynthia (I dunno if that's right), Rote, and possibly Lumi. I will also include the "Gemini Twins" and the mystery that surrounds them.  
  
Prologue  
  
All my life I've lived here, in Paris. I've never been out on my own. I've only been out of my house, if you can even call it that, to attend important "meetings". I really do love it here, it's just I'm cut off from my family and the rest of the world. And now, my father, whom I barely knew, has died. My brother Tony sent for me to move to Salem with him and my sister Alexandra two days ago. He just expects me to get up and move to some hellhole in Illinois. What's in Illinois? Farms? Chicago? That's all I got going for me.  
  
Why my father wanted me to live there I don't want to know. My father.he's risen up again so many times, why should I believe he's dead now? Because Tony tells me it's so? My father was apparently so evil that I was in danger due to my name and my relation with him. So, for the last 10 years I've had to change my name twice and gotten my own personal bodyguard. Ryan was only 9 when he began taking care of me, but he'd been training all his life. Yeah, a whole 9 years, whoopty freaking do, right? But he's never let me down, not once. And now, not only am I moving to some unknown place, but also Tony doesn't want Ryan to come. So he's "letting him go".  
  
I lose myself in my thoughts as the plane descends in the Salem airport.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yesterday. "So Tony says that father wanted me to live with my siblings if he ever died." I told Ryan through the bathroom door as I got out of my shower.  
  
"Yeah, I heard. But, I don't know where you're moving to." Ryan answered back.  
  
"Some unknown town in."  
  
Ryan cutting me off was my first clue that something was off. He never did anything like that. "You shouldn't tell me where you're moving." He spoke so nonchalantly that I knew he was hiding something.  
  
"Why not Ryan? You're moving there too!"  
  
"Well, you still shouldn't tell me where you're moving."  
  
"Ryan, you keep saying you, as in me. Ryan, what.no, don't tell me. If it's what I think it is, then I don't want to know."  
  
"Iris, I don't want to talk about this through a wall and when we do talk, you can't loose your temper."  
  
I scoffed; I don't loose my temper.always. "Ryan," I stepped out of my bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt. "I know what it is you're going to tell me, and you know what, I don't want to know." I began walking away; I was stopped by his firm, but soft grip on my arm. Why did he have to be such a great guy? I asked myself.  
  
"Iris, you've got to hear this whether you want to or not, so let's go sit on the terrace and talk." Ryan implored me with his eyes.  
  
"I hate you." I said to him as I let him pull me to the terrace.  
  
"Iris," We both sat down and he took my hand in his. God, it's like he's dumping me. "I'm not going to be going to the states with you."  
  
I knew it was coming, I had already thought this in my head. The problem was that now it was real. Not just my worrying. "Why are you leaving me? You have nothing else Ry! You've told me time and again that I was the most important part of your life! Me! You've got no one else. You're alone in this world, like I used to be. Your parents can't rise from the ashes Ryan. Dead is dead! You have no family left, only me. You can't go, I won't let you!" I began sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't believe the harsh words I said about his parents. Ryan just held me in his arms until the cries subsided. I knew he would know what to do, he always did. "Ryan, I'm." He cut me off again before I could utter an apology.  
  
"Don't," He said shaking his head, "you're angry and upset. I understand it. I am too." I looked up at him, "don't give me your puppy eyes. Wipe the tears away; I know you'll be ok. Do you think I would've agreed to leave if I knew you wouldn't have been ok?"  
  
I shook my head at him and moved onto his lap. We sat like that for a while, how long I still don't know. He just held me and whispered calming words into my ear. Like two stone lovers we sat, I didn't want this to be the end. But, I knew it was, this is the last day we'll ever spend together. I should've seen this coming, and maybe I did. I just truly didn't want to believe it.  
  
Finally he broke the silence, "Iris?" I turned my head to him; he pushed the fallen stands of my Dark-Auburn locks out of my face. He stared straight into my eyes, brown (Ryan's) to black (Iris'). "I'm leaving tomorrow, after your plane takes off to where you're going, I'm leaving too." He spoke so softly, like you think an angel may.  
  
"Where will you go?" I asked.  
  
"I can't tell you. It'll be a danger to your life."  
  
I cut him off, imitating the words he always said to me, "and mine." We spoke and the moment was so bittersweet.  
  
"Yes, I can tell you one thing though. I've found family."  
  
My head shot up in rapt attention, "Family? That's great! Take me with you then! Please, I don't want to go to.!"  
  
He chuckled, "You know I can't you do that."  
  
I began crying again, this would be the last time I'd see him. Our paths could never cross again, for both our lives could be endangered. But, fate has other ideas in mind. She works mysterious ways.  
  
From the living room he could see everything that was happening on the terrace, he saw the two embrace and was most surprised and delighted when Iris leaned in and the two shared their first kiss with one another. "Well, that'll be the last time you two have such happy times. Everything that happens now, will be all down hill."  
  
Ok, that's chapter 1 and the prologue. I'd love it if you tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rereading chapter 2? Trying to find where I redid it? Ok, go to the bottom of the page, then go scroll up to the part that looks like this ***REDONE*** Got it?  
  
Remember that whole not owning them thing? Yeah, still true.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alright, I've decided to skip ahead a bit of the time in Dry Creek, on the show, the doctor got away, in my story they met him and befriended him. Today, they're going to tell him that she's his daughter. Just to screw with your heads a bit more, Phillip is still in Salem. Broe never had that big fight thing. Chloe understands Isabella is there to help her and they told Nancy that they were going to Chicago for a while to get out of town. Just because.  
  
Chloe sat waiting in the waiting room of the doctors in Dry Creek. At this rate she'd never see her father. Brady walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"You ok?" He asked.  
  
Chloe sighed; all she wanted was to see Dr. Sykes. Well, that wouldn't be happening any time soon. "I'll be fine once the doctor gets back."  
  
As if someone had heard her complaints, the doctor chose that moment to walk in the door. "Lydia?" He called out, he saw her and smiled.  
  
She got up and Brady followed. They walked into the exam room and they sat down. "Lydia, as far as I can see, you're fine. I'm not sure why you keep coming back." The doctor sat down and looked at "Lydia" skeptically.  
  
Chloe bit her lip and decided to just spit it out. "I know you're real name is Sykes and the reason I'm here is because I'm your daughter. You had sex with my mom Nancy when she was in college and I was born. But, I don't think you know I exist. All I want to know is if you have any children and could check to see of you're a bone marrow donor as I have leukemia. Please, don't be freaked out. I won't hurt you, neither will Brady."  
  
"Slick Chloe." Brady mumbled.  
  
Dr. Sykes sat there dumbstruck for a moment. He was sterile, and even if he wasn't he'd never slept with women, besides his wife. He couldn't have a child. Not possible. "I'm not afraid of you, if you were going to hurt me, you had plenty of chances to do so. Unless you have some evil plot to steal my bone marrow."  
  
"Good, then you believe I'm your daughter?" Chloe asked.  
  
I'm sorry, but I can't be your father, for physical reasons; I'm not able to well, have children."  
  
"Are you a woman?!" Brady blurted out.  
  
"NO! I'm, well, I'm sterile." Sykes hung his head in shame.  
  
"Oh.well this is bad." Brady looked over at Chloe who seemed at any moment she was going to cry.  
  
"If you can't have children then.whose my father?" She began sobbing.  
  
"Please don't cry! I'll have a DNA test done to be sure. But, it must be someone else. I'm sorry." Dr. Sykies and Brady tried calming Chloe, but to no avail.  
  
After Chloe calmed down a bit they decided to go the quick route and check their blood types.  
  
"You say you're a A+? Your mother is what?" Sykes asked.  
  
"B- and that means you'll have to be A+" Chloe answered.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm a B+. If your mother and I were to have children, they'd be B+."  
  
A quick note from Jax: I have no idea if this is right. I should know this, but I don't. If this is wrong and you know it is, then tell me. I'd just like to know for me. Plus, I'm WAY too lazy to check the net. Sorry 'bout that. Back to the story.  
  
"So, that means there's no way you're her father?" Brady asked.  
  
Dr. Sykes nodded, "And there's also no way I can be a donor. Our blood types have to be the same for that too. I'm very sorry."  
  
Chloe and Brady left the clinic, "I'm sorry Chloe, that was the name your mother gave me. I know that's who she's been looking for."  
  
" I guess he gave her a fake name." Chloe looked glumly out into the distance.  
  
AN from Jax: I know you're all like "Nancy KNEW Dr. Sykies, he was a family friend. All will be revealed in good time, patience.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm sorry." Brady began to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Brady, " He turned around as the Diva called his name, "It's not your fault. You tried to help, and I'm glad you did. It made me realize." Before Chloe could get her thought out her cell phone rang. Chloe debated answering it.  
  
"Get it, it's probably Nancy. You haven't called her all day, she's probably running around like a chicken without a head." Brady motioned for her to hurry up and answer it.  
  
"Hello?" (Ok, this is Chloe, the next will be Nancy, then Chloe and then Nancy and then, you get it.)  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Hi Nancy, I mean, Hi Mom." Chloe could practically feel Nancy smile over the phone.  
  
"HI! How's Chicago?"  
  
"Um, good. What's up?"  
  
"Are you sitting down Chloe?"  
  
"No, should I be?"  
  
"Well, hold on to your hat, I have the best news!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We found a donor!"  
  
"What!?" Chloe shrieked, Brady looked at her like she was crazy, she shushed him.  
  
"Mom, did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
"Yes, you need to come home immediately. Like, when you get off the phone, get your butts to the nearest plane. Train or automobile and get home! I'll expect you sometime tonight! Oh Chloe, I'm so happy!"  
  
"Me too! I love you! Oh, and mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Always and forever. Always and Forever."  
  
Chloe hung up and smiled a huge smile at Brady, "What was that all about?" He asked.  
  
  
  
~~***REDONE***~~  
  
Chloe grabbed his hand and began dragging him to towards the hotel and started talking a mile a minute. "My mom called me and told me the best news I've heard in a long time. The found a donor!" Before Brady could say anything she kept talking, "She didn't tell me who it was, I really should've asked. Now I feel really guilty about not telling her about Dr. Sykies. But, she'd only get mad. Oh God Brady, I'm so happy I could shout!"  
  
"Chloe!" Brady stopped her before she could say anything else.  
  
"Yes?" She turned to him, now realizing just how close they were.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Me too." Chloe leaned in and they kissed. REALLY kissed. Fireworks, trumpets, parade, it was the kind of kiss you hope they're all like.  
  
When they finally pulled away, Brady smiled. "I've been wanting to do that for months. You have no idea."  
  
"Well, I wish you had done it sooner. Then we would've had more kisses like that." Chloe smiled and they kissed again.  
  
"What does this mean?" Chloe asked on the way to the airport.  
  
"I know how I feel about you Chloe. And I think you can guess what that is. It's really up to you for now." Brady smiled at her.  
  
"Okay." The rest of the drive was in silence.  
  
When they boarded the plane, Brady finally said something. "Who do you think is the match?"  
  
Chloe was startled, "Oh, I don't really know."  
  
"Let's guess then."  
  
"Brady, I'm sorry about this. I just, after Phillip, I need a little time. I promise you'll get your answer soon."  
  
"Chloe, I'm in no rush. You're going to live, that's all that matters. Now, who do you think is the match?"  
  
The two kept a playful banter going on, acting like nothing ever happened, though from the view the other passengers had, it looked like more than two friends. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I'm currently working on owning days, anyone willing to go against my bid of a pocket full of lint and 3 pennies? For now I own nothing.that will soon all change. "No it won't" "Shut up you!"  
  
Anywho, on to the story:  
  
Belle sat nervously on her bed awaiting Shawn to come over. He'd needed to make a room switch, so now he was finishing unpacking and waiting around for his new roommate.  
  
"Ugh, I'll just go over there myself, I don't feel like waiting." Belle got up off her bed and opened the door. Mimi stood there poised and ready to knock, "Meems! I was just about to go over to Shawn's new room and meet his new roommate. Come on!"  
  
Before poor Mimi could get a word in Belle dragged her along the halls.  
  
"So, who is this guy?" Mimi asked. Belle shrugged her shoulders and made no effort to talk. Finally, after a quick and silent walk they ended up at Shawn's room. "Well, aren't you going to knock?"  
  
Belle glared at Mimi, "Yes, give me a minute! How's my hair?"  
  
Mimi gaze her a thumbs-up and knocked on the door for her.  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
The door opened and Shawn's head popped out. "Belle, hee-hee."  
  
"Shawn, where's your new roommate?" Belle asked.  
  
"He's here, but I don't think you'll be too happy to see him." Shawn smiled nervously.  
  
"Shawn! Who is it?" A voice called from inside the room.  
  
"Uh, no one." Shawn answered back.  
  
"What do you mean won't be happy to see him? And now I'm nobody? Come on Meems!" Belle grabbed Mimi's hand and shoved her way into the room.  
  
"Oh my.lord." Mimi's mouth dropped open in surprise. Pleasant surprise.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Why do I care if he's your roommate?" Belle turned away from a very yummy and very shirtless Jason while Mimi stood there staring at him, checking out his body.  
  
"I," Shawn pulled Belle aside, "I thought you'd be mad at him for what he did at the Last Blast?"  
  
Belle shook her head, "No, I think he's really changed. I mean, he and Cynthia both got checked to see of they could be donors."  
  
"I guess you're right." Shawn turned around to see Jason with an amused expression on his face as Mimi stood there (STILL!) gaping at him.  
  
"Um, Meems?" Jason turned her attention back to his face.  
  
"Oh, yes?"  
  
"Wouldn't your boyfriend be a tiny bit jealous of you staring at me?" He asked.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend. And I wasn't staring, I was admiring. You're very fit. And, manly and yummy."Mimi probably would've gone on all night, if not for Belle's interrupting her.  
  
"Shawn and I were planning on going to dinner tonight at Tuscany, why don't you two like to join us?" She suggested, with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Shawn whispered.  
  
"Matchmaking."  
  
Shawn shook his head, "Fine, but if they wind up at each other's throat's don't blame me."  
  
Belle nodded her head, "Come on Meems, we've got to go change!"  
  
The two flew out of the room.  
  
Later on at Tuscany.  
  
After ordering the four friends sat in silence.  
  
"So, Jason, I thought your dad wanted you to go to an out of state college. What made you switch to Salem U?" Belle asked.  
  
"Well, I just didn't want to rely on my parents for my whole life. Weren't you guys going to out of state college's too?" Jason turned to Shawn and Belle.  
  
The three began a conversation and Mimi felt left out, "As always." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Mimi decided she'd do some people watching while everyone talked. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head when she saw Cynthia enter the restaurant with a very unlikely person at her side. "Belle!"  
  
Belle turned her attention away from Jason and Shawn for a minute to listen to Mimi.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Is that who I think it is with Cynthia?" Mimi pointed over to the couple that had just sat down, not two tables away.  
  
Belle turned her head and peered at them. "Oh my God! That's Phillip!"  
  
Jason and Shawn stopped talking and turn their gaze in the same direction as the girls. Poor Jason's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and Shawn's jaw dropped to the ground.  
  
"Well, I think it's cute!" Belle announced.  
  
Everyone turned to Belle in disbelief.  
  
"I do! I mean, when Phil was with Cynthia he was actually happy, he wasn't worrying about maintaining his rep, or pissing her of for some unknown reason. I think that if it makes both of them happy, then who are we to judge them? Besides, at least she took a plunge to get what she wanted. "  
  
The four of them sat in silence for a moment. Jason stood up and offered his hand to Mimi, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Mimi looked at him, and blinked a few times, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
Mimi got up and the two hit the dance floor.  
  
"See," Belle said, "Look how cute they are!"  
  
  
  
And that's the end of chapter 3. Please please please tell me what you think! It's SO easy to review now, all you do is click on that thingy over there ( and go to review and type in something like "Continue!" Or "Like it!" "It's ok." "I'm reading it." Then I'd be much happier! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I see your 4 pennies and your paper click and raise you the nickel I found today at school and an empty McDonalds cup. Beat that!  
  
"So, I never really got Olive Oil's appeal. I mean, Popeye was no real catch himself, neither was Bruno, but they all went after her. Even the baby and that guy who was always eating burgers did. What was the attraction? She was as skinny as a string bean and freakishly tall, I just don't get it!" Iris said to Bart as they entered the Dimera mansion.  
  
"I know what you mean! I don't see the attrac." Bart stopped as he saw Tony had just entered the room. "Hiya boss! I brought your lovely little sister here, and." Bart was cut off again by Tony, "I see Bart, why don't you get Iris' bags from the car, and I'll talk to her ALONE."  
  
"Right, sure boss." Bart turned to Iris; "I'll leave your bags on the foyer, alright?"  
  
Iris nodded her head and Bart went outside again, she then followed Tony into the living room.  
  
"Iris, it's great to see you again!" Tony looked over his sister and made some mental notes. *Skinny, but healthy, tired, hair looks decent, eyes bright and dark, skin sparkling.she'll be fine. *  
  
"What is it Tony? Trying to think of another way to make my already boring and crappy life worse? This'll be fun! What else can you take away from me?" Iris pulled herself away from Tony.  
  
"Well, that was uncalled for. I'm not trying to take anything away from you Iris. Ryan was going to leave anyway, he found the one thing he's always wanted." Tony walked Iris to the couch, and they sat down. "You'll like your life here in Salem, even if it's only until you're 21. Now, I've got good news!"  
  
Iris turned and faced Tony, "Yes?"  
  
"I've enrolled you in Salem U, your classes started 2 weeks ago, but you'll start tomorrow. You'll be living in the dorms, going to classes and you'll have a roommate. How does that sound?" Tony turned to Iris expecting some sort of fight or anger, but all he found was a sly grin.  
  
"It sounds wonderful Tony!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, "So, I'm moving in tomorrow? I can't wait! I'll actually be around people MY age! Thank you Tony! I'm going to go see Lexie and then look around the town for a bit!" She got up and went up the stairs, she stopped half way and came back down and hugged Tony again.  
  
As Iris left the room Tony felt very confused. "Are my plans supposed to be working this well?" He asked himself aloud.  
  
  
  
At the airport.  
  
"Well, home sweet home." Chloe said as she got off the plane. "Let's call my mom and have her meet us at the hospital!"  
  
Brady nodded his head and the two sets off for the nearest phone.  
  
  
  
Brady and Chloe have hung up with Nancy and Nancy and Craig are on the way to the hospital. They've just hung up with the donor and are now doing something else.  
  
  
  
*Quack Quack Quack* Everyone in Tuscany looked at Belle like she was crazy.  
  
"Belle, why is your purse quacking?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I was messing with the ringing options on my cell phone and I guess I forgot to fix it." Belle pulled her cell phone out of her purse, the quacking stopped. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi! Belle, this is Nancy Wesley."  
  
"Mrs. Wesley! What's up? Is it Chloe? Is she okay?"  
  
Shawn looked up, concern written all over his face.  
  
"No, Chloe's fine. Better than fine actually. It's good news."  
  
"What do you mean? What happened? Did you find a donor?"  
  
"Yes! We're on our way to the hospital now. Chloe and Brady are already there."  
  
"We'll be there as soon as we can! Thanks Mrs. Wesley! Bye!" Belle hung up the phone and motioned for Mimi and Jason to come over.  
  
The happy couple reluctantly pulled apart and came over to the table.  
  
"We're going to the hospital. Chloe and Brady are back and they've found a donor!" Belle said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What!?" Mimi squealed. "That's great! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Shawn grabbed Maggie and told her the news and handed her the money to pay for the drinks. The four left in a rush.  
  
Phillip walked over to Maggie and asked her about it.  
  
"They're in a rush to get to the hospital."  
  
"What?!" Without waiting for an explanation, Phillip threw some cash on the table, grabbed Cynthia and followed the group of 4.  
  
  
  
At the hospital.  
  
Chloe walked into the hospital to find her mother and her stepfather waiting happy.  
  
"Chloe! You look so lovely! Oh!" Nancy hugged her daughter and smiled at Brady.  
  
"Brady, your sister and some friends are on their way here to see you! Now, meet your donor!"  
  
He walked into the room and Chloe's jaw dropped open in surprise. "Oh my God! It's you!"  
  
  
  
There, a nice little cliffy. Sorry it's not so good. I wrote a different chapter, and didn't like the way it came out, so this one's not too good but, it's better. Tell me what you think. I get my drive from all your lovely reviews! Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far! 3 easy steps to review my story: Read new chapter(s) Click on that drop down box over there, and hit review. Type in something, you don't even have to be nice! Constructive criticizem only please though! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
If I owned them I'd be doing something else.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god! It's you!" Chloe gasped.  
  
"Yes, it's me Chloe. I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Lucas." Lucas stuck out his hand and Chloe took it.  
  
A/N: I don't know if Chloe and Lucas have ever met, but in my story they know each other, but don't KNOW each other.  
  
"Lucas, it's good to see you again." Brady and Lucas did the man hug-shake. (You know, when guys grab each other's hand do a kind of shaky thing and then pull into a hug. My guy friends do it all the time. I worry for them.)  
  
"You too. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked as they stepped apart.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Brady!" A short blond attacked Brady and embraced him.  
  
"Tink! How're you? I missed you!" Brady picked Belle up and spun her around for a second.  
  
"Oh my, Shawn, you all look so nice, did we interrupt something?" Nancy looked worried.  
  
"No, no Mrs. Wesley. We were just having a dinner; it's fine we had just ordered drinks. Besides, we can always eat dinner. This is a special occasion!" Shawn exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY!?" Phillip yelled as he ran in.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at him like he was nuts.  
  
"Phillip, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Chloe? What are you doing here? I thought you and Brady were in Chicago."  
  
"We were, something happened. Phillip, what are you doing here?" Chloe repeated herself looking very irritated.  
  
"Oh, well, you see Cynthia and I were having dinner at Tuscany and we saw Belle leaving so, we asked Maggie and she said they were going to the hospital. So, came here to see if everyone was ok." Phillip explained.  
  
"Oh, well that makes sense. Nothing is going on Phillip that concerns you. All it is is that we found a donor for Chloe." Nancy explained.  
  
"Hey Phil." Lucas waved.  
  
"Lucas? You're the donor? But, I don't understand." Phillip did the lost puppy face.  
  
As all this was going on.  
  
Iris was exploring Salem, taking in all the sites.  
  
"Ok, so maybe Salem isn't as boring as I thought it'd be." Iris looked around and saw a blond woman clinging to the arms of a tall, buff looking guy. With an elderly man, another blond woman, a middle aged man and a middle aged woman. All arguing. She sighed to herself, "Ever the nosey one." She got up and casually walked by the group and sat behind a conveniently placed tree.  
  
"Brandon, look I did not try to kill Nicole. You know your sister hates me!" The blond clutched Brandon's arm.  
  
"Oh please Sami! I know you pushed me in front of that bullet. Then you tried to pull the plug. Now I'm infertile because of you. You need to pay for that!" The second blond woman pulled Sami off of Brandon's arm.  
  
"Nicole, you're the one who needs to pay!" The middle aged woman attacked Nicole.  
  
"Get off me Kate! Victor help me!" Nicole pleaded to the old man.  
  
"Well, Roman! Do something!" Victor turned to the other man.  
  
Iris watched in amusement as Sami and Kate were beating the crap out of Nicole. When, suddenly Brandon pulled Sami and Roman pulled Kate off of Nicole.  
  
"You bitch! Let me go, I'll kill that prissy little puff ball!" Kate yelled as she struggled to get out of Roman's arms.  
  
"Kate, now you need to calm down." Roman pulled Kate closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Victor or Nicole would love to charge you or Sami on assault. Let it go."  
  
Kate growled but calmed down. She sent Nicole a death glare.  
  
All the while Sami was trying to get out of Brandon's arms. When she calmed down, he let her go. Sami opened her purse and pulled out a tape player. Nicole gasped.  
  
"You wouldn't! That was destroyed." Nicole lunged at Sami, Sami jumped back and tossed the tape player to Kate, who pressed play.  
  
"Revenge is sweet, isn't it Nicky?" Sami smirked.  
  
Colin's voice came from the speaker. (I don't remember what Colin said, something about missing Nicole between the sheets and them having sex again, I think you get the point though.)  
  
Victor growled. He glared at Nicole.  
  
"If looks could kill." Thought Iris. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I don't really own them; I just think they are nice and pretty. I really don't mind Nicole, but I'm not being too nice to her in this fic. I like Sami and Kate better and she's been pissing me off. So, if you like really LOVE Nicole, I'm sorry. Please don't flame me!  
  
Iris was glued to her seat as she listened in to the conversation going on behind the tree that carefully concealed her.  
  
"Victor, that's not me. It's just a ploy Sami and Kate cooked up, you know they hate me!" Nicole pleaded with Victor.  
  
"If it's a ploy Nicole, then why do you look so terrified?" Kate said smugly.  
  
"Yeah Nicole. And if you still think Nicole's indiscretions are false," Sami pulled a manila envelope out of her large handy purse. A large purse to hold pictures, how handy! "Remember what I said Nicole, a picture is worth a thousand words."  
  
Nicole screamed and lunged at Sami. Sami jumped back and Nicole fell on the ground. Sami walked up to Nicole and bent down, "I don't like losing Nicole. I may have lost Brandon, but your fate will be MUCH worse." Sami stood up and smiled, "I have to go to work, and I'll see you all later." As Sami walked away she stepped on Nicole's hand.  
  
Iris smiled, "Do I follow Sami or wait and hear if the old fart has a heart attack? Heart attacks can be fatal. Stay."  
  
Victor walked over to Nicole and spoke in a very low voice, "I warned you Nicole. I warned you." He walked away.  
  
Kate smirked evilly, "Ta Nicky." Kate walked away and Roman followed her.  
  
Brandon bent down and helped her up. "Nicky, what Sami did was pretty low. Come on, let's get you home."  
  
"I don't have a home brother dear. I was living in the mansion, but I don't think I'm allowed back in there." Nicole spat bitterly.  
  
"Well, let's just go back to your apartment. Come on." The two got up and walked away.  
  
"What a disappointment." Iris sighed. She turned around and saw Sami walking away from the Java Café. "Well, there may be some fun to have yet." Iris got up and followed Sami.  
  
University Hospital.  
  
"Phillip, it's not that hard to understand. I came back from Africa and I had to get a check-up at the hospital. Dr. Wesley asked me if I would get tested to see if I could be a donor for Chloe. I was and I am. It's pretty simple." Lucas explained.  
  
"Oh. Ok. I understand now. Well, then, what are we all sitting around here for? Let's go get that bone marrow transfused. That's the right word right?" Phillip looked for confirmation.  
  
"Actually," Craig spoke suddenly, "Chloe needs to get prepped, and we'll be doing the transfusion tomorrow. Lucas, you and Chloe will need to stay the night here. Is that ok?"  
  
Lucas nodded, "I just need to let Sami know. Will's been staying with me and I'm sure she'll be excited to have him home for the night."  
  
Just then Sami walked out of the elevator.  
  
"Perfect timing!" Lucas smiled and walked over to Sami, "Sami, it's your lucky night!"  
  
"You're telling me! I've had the best night that I've had in a long time. Your mother and I finally got back at that b*tch Nicole. I've never been so happy. I don't even want to fight with you!" Sami smiled and Lucas looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Did you say you and my mother? You two hate each other.are you ok?" Lucas put his hand on Sami's forehead.  
  
Sami smacked it away, "Lucas, I'm fine. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Oh, well, do you have time to grab a cup of coffee in the lunchroom?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yeah, give me ten minutes. I'll meet you there." Sami nodded her head towards Brenda.  
  
Lucas nodded in understanding. "Ok. Dr. Wesley, I'll see you back here in about an hour?" Craig nodded. "Later guys!"  
  
"Wait! Lucas!" Chloe called.  
  
Lucas stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"  
  
Chloe walked over to him and hugged him, "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."  
  
Lucas smiled. "It's not a problem Chloe. I'm sure you'd do the same for me." They parted ways and Lucas left. "Chloe," Brady called, she turned around and an idea popped into his head. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat real quick."  
  
Chloe nodded, "That'd be great Brady." Brady nodded toward Belle, Shawn and Mimi, "Belle, you guys want to come?"  
  
Belle smiled, "We'd love to." Shawn offered his arm to Belle, and she gladly took it.  
  
"Meems? Are you and Jason.what are you doing here?" Chloe suddenly noticed that Jason along with Cynthia were in standing around. "You know what, I don't want to know. Are you guys coming or what?"  
  
Mimi nodded and grabbed Jason's arm. "Come on Jase. It'll be fun."  
  
Jason sighed in mock defeat, "If I must."  
  
The group of six left and Phillip and Cynthia stood around nervously for a moment. "Do you want to finish up our date?" Phillip asked Cynthia.  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Let's go."  
  
"Well, I have to go get ready, come on Nancy." Craig and Nancy walked away and the waiting room was left empty.  
  
Iris opened the door from the stairwell out of breath. "Why didn't I use the elevator? I'm such an idiot." She noticed that no one was around. "Great, I missed all the fun."  
  
Sami snuck out of her post and walked toward the elevator, Iris spotted her and followed.  
  
"Hold that elevator please!" A girl called out.  
  
That's the end of another chapter. I hope you're all enjoying this. I'd really love it if you told me what you think. It helps with the writing process. PLEASE! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
I don't own anything.cept Iris. She's mine, get your own.  
  
Iris watched as the elevator doors closed, thus losing any chance of having fun tonight, "May as well go home. Nothing else is happening tonight." She sighed and headed down the stairs again.  
  
Sami heard someone call to hold the elevator, just as the doors closed. "Ah well, she can take the stairs, not my problem." She tapped her foot impatiently, when the doors opened to the cafeteria, she rushed out.  
  
"Sami!" Lucas called from his seat.  
  
Sami walked over and sat down, "What is it Lucas? I've got to go celebrate."  
  
"Right to the point as usual. Aren't you working tonight?" He questioned.  
  
"Well, I was, but Brenda took me off shift. She needs me here all next weekend, which is fine. So, what's up?" Sami asked.  
  
Lucas looked at Sami's mouth as she spoke, he had always loved the way her lips moved, "What? Oh, well you know how Chloe Lane has Leukemia?"  
  
Sami nodded, "Yeah, we had a big drive at the hospital while you were in Africa. Why is this relevant?"  
  
"I'm getting to it. Well, when Will and I got checked up after our trip to Africa, Dr. Wesley asked us to get tested,"  
  
"Is Will a match?" Sami interrupted.  
  
"No. But I am." Lucas smiled, finally, something besides his son he could be proud of.  
  
"Really?! Lucas that's great!" Sami smiled, "But what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, I'm giving the transmission tomorrow, but I need to stay here overnight. So, I was wondering if you would watch Will tonight." Lucas put on his best "Please, please, please!" puppy face.  
  
"You need to ask? Will's OUR son Lucas. It's not like I wouldn't cancel my plans for him." Sami answered.  
  
"I know, but I figure you and muscle head probably had a date." Lucas said bitterly.  
  
"Nah, we broke up. Well, kind of." Sami looked guilty.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lucas almost jumped out of his seat, "What happened?"  
  
"Well, you see, Victor was planning on offing me and Kate on his wedding day to Nicole as a present, and well your mother and I found out. So we put a plan in action to get rid of Nicole. I had a bunch of dirt on her but she knew about it and my feelings for Brandon blinded me. So I handed it over and we were back to square one. Or so Nicole thought. I really kept the evidence and we surprised her with it tonight. I can't wait to see what Victor does to her." Sami smiled as she thought of all the possibilities. "He could maim her, drown her, strangle her, have her killed, boil her, take her limbs off one by one, he could always leave her broke, she'd hate that. Oh the possibilities."  
  
"Right, yeah. I've got to go Sami. Will is at Jenn's house. Pick him up there please." Lucas got up and for some reason as he walked away he kissed Sami on the cheek.  
  
Sami blinked a few times and sat there for a few minutes, not realizing that it was Lucas who kissed her. For whatever reason it just felt right.  
  
  
  
Iris walked into the mansion with out bothering to ring the bell or announce her presences. She walked into the living room and was surprised to see two people, seemingly her age, on Tony's computer. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in this house?"  
  
  
  
Ok, this chapter was mostly Sumi, but you don't mind, do you? I didn't think so. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll beg! Please oh please oh please!!!!! I love you!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
I dunno why I even bother with a disclaimer, not like anyone reads it. But I don't own 'em.  
  
  
  
Kate growled impatiently as she waited for Roman to come back from the Brady Pub. He promised her it would only take a minute or two to get them some food. She didn't know why she cared. She couldn't stand the man and now she was getting annoyed at him for not being in her company. She sighed, and then suddenly realized something, "Oh my god, I'm falling for him. This is just great." She slammed her fist down on the table in front of her and practically screamed. "This isn't happening. For once in my life I have almost everything I ever wanted. My children are all healthy and happy, I have a good job, Nicole is out of commission and Sami isn't going to be a problem. Why do I have to start feeling like this now?!"  
  
Just then Roman entered her suite. "Hey, sorry it took so long but ma wanted to know who all the food was for, then dad started giving me the third degree, it took me forever to get them off my back." He set the food down and walked over to Kate, giving her a kiss on the cheek and seating himself on the couch next to her.  
  
"It's all right, I don't mind I had some phone calls to make anyway," Kate lied easily, she was so used to it.  
  
"Oh, should I go? I can just leave the food here and you can get back to work." Roman stood up, ready to go at her command.  
  
This was the moment of truth, she knew that Roman had more meaning behind his words then just, "Can I stay or should I go?" But she was unsure of what to say. Telling him to leave would be the last straw for them, she knew he didn't want to be jerked around, she wouldn't do it to him either. But telling him to stay was a different story completely. If she asked him to stay he may want to take their "relationship" to the next level and she was not in any way, shape or form ready for that.  
  
"Kate?" Roman's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about things. I, uh, well I'm really tired." Kate saw the look on Roman's face was pure disappointment. "But, on Monday why don't we go have dinner?"  
  
Roman's face lit up, "Sounds good. I'll call you tomorrow." He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek but Kate turned at the last minute and their lips met. Kate pulled Roman down onto her, hungry for more, she allowed her mouth to open to permit more access on his part. Suddenly, he pulled back.  
  
"If we don't stop now then I may not be able to stop tonight and I don't want to pressure you into doing something that isn't this best step for our relationship, whatever it may be." Roman gave her a quick peck on the cheek and was gone.  
  
Kate sat on the couch in her apartment* thinking about what Roman had just said. *That man is a total gentleman. He was kind and sweet, he knew that I didn't want to take the relationship to that next level and he was okay with it. Why couldn't I have found him first? Before all those men warped my life.* Kate thought to herself, "It doesn't matter, he's here now and I'm not letting go." She got up and went to bed.  
  
~Elsewhere.~  
  
Roman walked into his apartment whistling, he knew that at first Kate was just a tool to get closer to cracking down on the DiMera's, when he started working on her, he liked the challenge she posed, now it was different. He hadn't felt like this since Marlena, but this was different, his feelings for Kate were different, stronger, more confusing. She was unique, unlike any other and he loved her for that. Love, he chuckled to himself, it would be a long time before he could EVER tell her that. She barely trusted him now; she'd had her heart broken one too many times for her to trust him just yet. But all he needed was time and things would work out for them. Time, he had plenty of that. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaim.  
  
  
  
Iris nearly screamed when she saw two teenagers sitting on her brothers computer, looking like they belonged. "Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing in MY house?"  
  
The boy and girl looked up, just noticing she'd entered the house. "This isn't your house. This house belongs to Mr. DiMera." The girl exclaimed.  
  
"It belongs to me, my brother and my sister. Tony has just decided to take up permanent residence here. Now, answer my question! Who are you two and what do you think you are doing?" Iris demanded.  
  
"Cassie, Rex? What is all this noise about? I have an enormous headache and," Tony entered the room and followed the twins line of vision, "Iris, you're home earlier than expected. What's all the ruckus about?"  
  
"Tony, I know I haven't spoken to you in that long, but who are they?" She pointed to Cassie and Rex.  
  
"Oh, it must've slipped my mind earlier when you arrived. This is Cassie and Rex, they're the Gemini Twins." Tony explained.  
  
"Gemini Twins?" Iris repeated the words aloud, and suddenly found herself in another time and place.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Rolf you idiot! I warned you what would happen to you if something went wrong with the Gemini Twins! If you mess this up." Stefano growled.  
  
"I von't mess dis up, Stefano, I swear to you. Everyting is going according to plan." Rolf smiled and noticed the door to the study was open a crack. He walked over and pulled the door open. A 5-year-old Iris looked up at him in terror.  
  
She ran into the study straight to her father's lap, "Daddy!"  
  
Stefano stroked her hair, "It's all right Iris. Rolf can't hurt you! You're a DiMera! Never forget that! When you're old enough you and the twins will fulfill your destinies." He kissed her forehead and someone knocked on the door.  
  
Rolf opened it and saw Bart standing on the other side, "Bart? Vat is it?" Rolf demanded.  
  
"Sorry boss but we had a coupla little problems. We kinda lost Iris, it's no big deal she's still in the house."  
  
Stefano cut him off. "I know you lost her you moron. I told you to watch over my daughter like a hawk and of course you didn't. What is the other problem?" He demanded.  
  
"There's a change in the twins condition, it requires your immediate attention." Bart smiled meekly.  
  
Stefano nodded his head, he placed Iris on the floor and kneeled down to her, "I have to go Iris. Promise me you won't tell anyone what you heard here tonight."  
  
"Yes father." Iris hugged him and Stefano kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Be good." Stefano warned her.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Iris?" Tony questioned her.  
  
She opened her eyes and discovered she was on the couch, "How'd I get here?"  
  
"You fainted and I carried you here. The doctor will be arriving shortly." Tony handed her a glass of water and she sat up to drink it.  
  
"I don't need a doctor Tony. I'm fine. I haven't eaten much lately, it's nothing." Iris hated doctors and she was sure this wouldn't be any different.  
  
"All the same. I want to get you a clean bill of health before you start school."  
  
Before Iris could argue the doorbell rang and in moments someone new entered the room. Iris studied him. Mid thirties, spiky brown hair, handsome, not bad at all.  
  
"I came as soon as I could Tony. Now what seems to be the problem?" The man asked. An undistinguishable accent. Australian and Irish, odd.  
  
"Colin Murphy, this is my sister, Iris. Iris, Dr. Murphy." Tony introduced the two. "Iris fainted awhile ago, right after she met the twins."  
  
Colin looked at her questioningly, "Do you know something about them?"  
  
"I'm sorry?" Iris asked.  
  
"Never mind." Colin checked her out silently which gave Iris time to ponder the memory flash she had. "You seem to be fine. A little dehydrated and unnourished, but fine. A good nights sleep and dinner should bring you back to normal." Colin stood up, "Nice to meet you Ms. DiMera."  
  
"Iris please." Colin nodded and walked out in the foyer.  
  
Tony excused himself, "What the hell was that? Asking my sister about the twins?!" Tony whispered angrily at Colin.  
  
"Let's talk outside." Colin suggested, when they stepped into the garden Tony began berating Colin.  
  
"My sister is here by my fathers request and as far as I know has no knowledge of the twins at all. I'd like to keep her out of DiMera affairs as long as possible. Father always had this ridiculous notion that Iris was an innocent in all this. So, as per his wishes she's to be kept out of the loop."  
  
Colin nodded his head, "Are you going to tell her about the twins?" He asked.  
  
"I'll tell her what she needs to know. Otherwise she's left in the dark. Do you understand?"  
  
Colin nodded his head again.  
  
"Good, then go." Tony walked back into the house.  
  
~Inside~  
  
"So, you're Tony's sister?" Cassie asked. Iris nodded her head, "And what are you two doing here?"  
  
"Oh, we live here with Mr. DiMera." Rex explained.  
  
"Ah, well what about your parents?" Iris hoped they would have a good explanation and that her dream had been just that, a dream.  
  
"We don't know." Cassie said sadly.  
  
"Oh. I need to talk to Tony." Iris got up and went to go to the foyer when the door opened.  
  
"Iris, just the person I wanted to see. Could you come with me please?" Tony smiled.  
  
Iris complied. When they reached the library, Tony her down in a chair and smiled. "Isn't this nice?"  
  
Iris nodded, "Tell me about the Gemini Twins. And I mean EVERYTHING you know Tony. Don't make me find things out on my own. I know you don't want that."  
  
Tony sighed, he knew this was coming, but it wasn't likely that she'd find another source of information. "I'll tell you what I know."  
  
A/N: I'm REALLY lazy and I don't feel like going over all the crap with the Gemini Twins. Basically Tony tells her who found them, how he got custody, nothing about the blue key and that they have the tattoos.  
  
"That's it? You know nothing else?" Iris exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, no."  
  
"You only want them here because they could be related to father. This is ridiculous. I'm going to bed." And with that Iris went to her room.  
  
That's the end of chapter 9. Ohhh, you got 2 chapters! That means I'd like at least 2 reviews. Otherwise I'm holding back chapters. Do I need to go over how to review again? See that thingy at the bottom of the screen that says, "Review this story"? Yes? Good, well click on that button next to it. A screen will pop up, and then all you do is type something in. Constructive criticism only please. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
I disclaim.  
  
  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been REALLY busy with school and stuff. Last we left off Roman figured out Kate needed time before they could have a relationship, Sami and Lucas are on pretty good terms and he's starting to fall in love with her. The teens are all going to dinner, Iris just met the twins and is starting to have memory flashes from her childhood.  
  
*** IMPORTANT!!!! *** Ok, now, I hope I don't cause any confusion, but I'm having Brady and Chloe dating. I've gone back and redid chapter 2, you don't need to read it, but it just makes it so that they're over that whole awkward thing now. I'm also skipping the teen dinner thing, because honestly, it would have been really boring. Lots of small talk and boring conversation. So, it's gone. Also, the twins aren't in Salem U, not in the dorms or taking classes. Basically, everything that's happening on the show, Hope missing, John Tony's brother, not happening. Are you lost yet?  
  
  
  
  
  
Iris sipped her coffee as she read the morning edition of the "Salem Spectator". "'Local Girl Gets Transplant Needed', this is news? Lord this is a small town if that's their front page news."  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
Iris looked up and saw Rex and Cassie reading over her shoulder. She cringed; these twins were not her favorite people. And she hated people reading over her shoulder. "The newspaper, though I'm sure you can tell. Is there something you need?"  
  
"We know her." Cassie said.  
  
"Who?" These twins are nuts, Iris thought.  
  
"Chloe. She's really nice; she's friends with Belle and Shawn. She was sick." Cassie pointed to the article in the paper.  
  
"Ok, well, as fascinating as this it, I've got to go. I have to get to school, I already missed the first semester here, and I can't very well miss the second." Iris put the paper down, drank the last of her coffee and made her way up to her room.  
  
Iris grabbed her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder, Bart had already dropped the rest of her stuff off at the dorm this morning.  
  
As she walked downstairs she saw Lexie talking to someone.  
  
"Lexie?" Iris stepped into the room and smiled at her sister.  
  
"Iris?" The two hugged, "Tony told me you got in yesterday, I'm sorry I didn't see you then. I didn't come home till late, I was comforting a friend."  
  
"That's fine. I'd love to stay and talk but I have a lot to do today. I need to get myself settled in my dorm and I think I have class. But, how about we get together for lunch tomorrow? I should be free then."  
  
"Sounds good. Oh, I'm so rude. Iris, this is my mother, Celeste. Mother, Iris." They shook hands.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you darling." Celeste said.  
  
"You too. You remind me of someone, have we met before?" Iris asked.  
  
"Uh, no, sorry. I, uh. I don't usually forget Stefano's children. You all have very, um, shall I say, distinct features."  
  
"Oh, um, ok. I have to go. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow Lex." Iris left the house with an annoying sense of déjà vu. "I know I've seen her before. . . what did you do to me father?"  
  
  
  
~~At the Black Penthouse~~  
  
* Knock Knock *  
  
"Coming!" John opened the door. "Can I help you?" He asked the young man.  
  
"Are you John Black?"  
  
"Yes, and you are?"  
  
"Um. Can I come in? What I have to say to you may surprise you." The young man swayed nervously.  
  
"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say out here. Now you didn't answer my question. Who are you? On second thought, what do you want?" John eyed the visitor suspiciously.  
  
"Um, my name is Ryan Sonte. I'm your nephew."  
  
John looked at the young man, tall, more than 6 foot, brown eyes, brown hair, and a similar complexion to his own. Could he actually have family?  
  
"No." He shook the ridiculous notion out of his head, "I don't have any family. You must be mistaken. I'm sorry." John went to close the door, but Ryan put his foot down.  
  
"I am your nephew! Please! I know this is hard to believe but my mother Sarah was your sister! You both worked for the DiMera organization. Just listen to me!"  
  
DiMera was the magic word around here. "What do you know about DiMera?" John opened the door.  
  
"Do you believe me?"  
  
"I don't know. Come in." John let Ryan in. "What do you know about DiMera?"  
  
"My mother, Sarah, died when I was 9. I was then sent to live with the DiMera's to guard Stefano's daughter."  
  
"Lexie?" John was confused, a kid guarding Lexie? How old was he?  
  
"What? No, Lexie's too old."  
  
"Well then who the hell are you talking about? You said Stefano's daughter."  
  
"Uh." Ryan smiled nervously.  
  
  
  
~~Kate's Place~~  
  
Kate paced around her apartment nervously. Roman was supposed to call this morning.  
  
The ringing of the phone interrupted Kate's thoughts as she ran towards it. "Hello?"  
  
"Kate? It's Raymond Grant (Executor of Stefano's will) I wanted to speak to you about something."  
  
Kate chewed her lower lip nervously. If Raymond wanted something, it couldn't be good. "What is it?"  
  
"Can you meet me at my office today, at around 5?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you then." Kate hung up and started at the phone apprehensively. If Roman called she'd have to explain why she wouldn't be able to go out with him today. And no doubt he'd be interested in her meeting with Raymond. She turned her answering machine on and went into her bedroom to change. As she zipped up her skirt she heard the machine pick up. Roman's familiar and almost comforting voice came through the speakers.  
  
"Hey Kate, I uh, I guess you went to work early or something. Well, I told you'd I'd call. Um, drop me a line when you get this message. Maybe we can have dinner? Bye."  
  
The beeping of the machine signified the calls ending. Kate leaned against the wall. She was falling for Roman, and it wasn't good. She didn't trust herself around him. She couldn't hurt him and she didn't want to be hurt herself.  
  
  
  
~~University Hospital~~  
  
Chloe sat in her hospital bed, bored out of her mind. She wasn't allowed to get up, she couldn't eat and no one was allowed to see her.  
  
There was a knock on the door, interrupting her thoughts. "Come in."  
  
Brady stuck his head in the room and looked around, he turned around and whispered something. He walked in, followed by Shawn, Belle, Mimi, Jason, Phillip and even Cynthia.  
  
"Hi! What are you all doing here? I thought that no one could see me." She sat up and smiled at everyone.  
  
"We snuck in." Brady said simply.  
  
"Brady SNUCK us in. Craig said we weren't allowed to see you, you need your rest. So we decided to make a trip. We hope you don't mind." Belle looked at Chloe hopefully.  
  
"No, not at all. I was hoping someone would stop by. I just didn't know it'd be so many someone's." Chloe laughed. "It's really nice of you all to come by. But, how'd you all get in?"  
  
Everyone averted their eyes, "We have our ways." Jason said.  
  
"Right. Anyway, I really appreciate it. Thank you." Chloe looked at Brady when she said this. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. "Everyone, hide!"  
  
All seven of them looked for places to hide, Brady hid under the bed, Belle and Shawn went in the closet, Jason and Mimi hid behind the cloth partition (the thing that swings around and covers the bed) and Phillip and Cynthia hid behind the door.  
  
"Yeah, that's slick. No one will see any of you." Chloe whispered, "Who is it?"  
  
"Craig."  
  
"Oh, come in."  
  
Craig came into the room and closed the door, seemingly not noticing Phillip and Cynthia hiding behind it.  
  
* For a guy with a PhD, he's not too bright. * Chloe thought.  
  
"Your friends came by this morning, they wanted to see you. I had to say no though. I'm sorry." Craig apologized.  
  
"It's ok. I can see them after the surgery." Chloe glanced around the room.  
  
"Speaking of, I need to put you to sleep."  
  
"Now?!"  
  
Craig looked at Chloe like she'd grown another head, "Yes, now. It's not like all your friends are hiding in the room and you wanted to say bye to them, is it?"  
  
"What are you talking about Craig?" Chloe looked around nervously. "It's just us."  
  
Then, as if on cue, Belle and Shawn came tumbling out of the closet.  
  
"How'd my Belle and Shawn Sweater get in there?" Chloe smiled innocently.  
  
"Gee, I wonder. You can all come out. Phillip, Cynthia, next time get a better spot. Behind the door is just sad." Craig turned to them.  
  
"Sorry Dr. Wesley." Brady apologized as he climbed out.  
  
"It's ok. I understand you were all worried about Chloe. But she's got to get prepped. Now say good bye." Craig began ushering them out.  
  
"Bye everyone." Chloe waved and turned to Craig.  
  
"Chloe?" Craig got her attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to put you to sleep now. Ok?" Craig pulled out a needle and put it into her arm.  
  
She nodded and laid herself back down. Craig kissed her forehead and she was left alone with her thoughts. Brady. The one thing that she wanted to see when she woke up was Brady.  
  
"Brady. . ." Chloe breathed out before she fell into the unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know about the last scene. I'm having my doubts. I like the way my other parts are going but the teens are just being annoying. They don't want to listen to me. I think maybe I shouldn't be trying to do such a big multi couple story right off the bat. What do you think? Eh. Anyways, I think I found my muse again. But, please tell me what you think! PLEASE!!! Are you all gasping at Ryan being John's nephew? Yeah, Tony and John are not related, once again. I don't care if they share the same mother on the show; John and Tony in my story aren't related. It would be weird and ugh. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Don't own 'em.  
  
Make sure you read chapter 10 if you haven't already. That's about it, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Iris stood outside the DiMera mansion trying to figure things out, when suddenly, "Iris!"  
  
She turned and saw Tony coming up the drive, "I'm glad you're still here. I needed to talk to you about something."  
  
"What is it?" Iris eyed him suspiciously, he was her brother, but he was still a DiMera.  
  
"I need you to do something for me. It's actually more for your own benefit."  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"When I enrolled you into Salem University I put you under the name of Iris La Beau. You know how father had many enemies; they of course are yours as well. So this name change will protect you from any sort of connection to the DiMera's." Tony smiled at her and studied her reaction.  
  
Oh, he doesn't want to be linked to me if I screw something up, "Oh, thank you so much for looking out for me Tony. I really appreciate this." She smiled at him sweetly. She wasn't Stefano's daughter for nothing. She could play her role quite well. If Tony wanted to lie to her, she'd lie right back.  
  
Poor naïve thing, "I'm glad you understand. It's all for your safety anyway." Tony nodded his head, "I'll see you around."  
  
"Bye Tony." She waved, picked back up her bag and got into her car.  
  
Tony watched Iris leave the grounds and smiled to himself, "Father, your youngest is most innocent. She'll be mad when she finds out what I've done. But, this is only the beginning; the DiMera Empire will reign supreme again. And, with her help we'll take out the Brady's and the Black's. Whether it be willingly or not, she will bring about the end of them." Tony chuckled to himself and went inside.  
  
  
  
~~Black Penthouse~~  
  
"What are you talking about Ryan?" John stood up and glared at him suspiciously.  
  
"Look, I'll tell you whatever you want to know about DiMera, but I won't betray her. She's not involved. She's an innocent." Ryan stood up defiantly.  
  
John sighed, "You're most defiantly a Black. Protecting the women you love. But, you may just be playing the part well." John plucked a hair from Ryan's head. "We'll see if your story holds out. Any problems with that?"  
  
"A DNA test is fine with me. And I don't love her. I'm not even going to see her again. It doesn't matter." Ryan sat back down.  
  
"Interesting. Now, what do you know about the DiMera's?" John asked.  
  
"How about you get those DNA results back and I'll tell you exactly what I know. Then I'll know you're not just using me for info on the DiMera's." Ryan stood up and held his hand out. John shook it and smirked, "Alright. How will I get in touch with you?"  
  
Ryan pulled out a business card and handed it to him, "That's my cell. I'm staying at the Salem Inn." Ryan nodded and left.  
  
"Huh, another DiMera? Or just something Tony sent to throw me off my balance?" John took the hair from Ryan and placed it in a plastic bag. "Well, you can't fake DNA. Can you Tony?"  
  
"John?" Marlena came down the stairs a little dazed. (The way she's been lately, out of it.)  
  
"Doc, you should be sleeping. You've had so little energy lately." John walked over to her and put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"I'm fine John. Who was at the door?" She questioned him.  
  
"I'm not sure." John sounded concerned.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A young man came in and claimed to be my nephew, he said my sister Sarah was his mother and that she and I worked for the DiMera's. She died and he's been working for the DiMera's since then. He was 9. Even more interesting there's another DiMera." John walked his wife over to the couch and sat down next to her.  
  
"Another DiMera?" Marlena was alarmed.  
  
"A daughter. He wouldn't say anything about her. He told me to get the DNA test done before I spoke to him again. He claims he doesn't want to be used for information on the DiMera's"  
  
"Do you believe him?"  
  
"I don't know Doc. I'm going to run these samples over to the lab now though. You stay here and get some sleep." John kissed his wife on the forehead and left.  
  
Marlena's head began buzzing, and she went into one of her trances, "Iris?" She fell into the couch and was gone.  
  
  
  
~~Salem U~~  
  
Iris walked up to her room and knocked on the door, "Hello?"  
  
A peppy blond girl opened the door smiling, "Shawn! I knew you couldn't stay away!" She then looked at the knocker and blushed. "I'm sorry, I thought you were. . ."  
  
"It's ok. I'm Iris. Your new roommate." She stuck out her hand and the blond hugged her instead.  
  
"I'm Belle Black. It's so nice to meet you. I know we'll get along great." Belle let go of Iris and studied her. About the same height as her, maybe a little shorter, dark brown hair with two streaks of blond, and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Belle?" And a light French accent.  
  
"I'm sorry, oh, come in. This is our room." Iris stepped in and surveyed the room, a good size; her half was very empty compared to that of Belle's.  
  
"I guess your bags were brought up this morning. I wasn't here though." Belle sat on her bed.  
  
Iris smiled, "Yeah, I had someone bring them over for me. So, where are you from Belle?"  
  
"Salem. Born and raised. How about you?"  
  
"France, but I was born in England. I moved to France when I was 7, per my father's wishes. I used to live in one of his estates. Most of the servants were English or American so I have a light accent." Iris explained.  
  
"Oh, well, then why'd you move here?"  
  
"My father died and one of his last wishes was that I move to Salem." Iris realized she may have been saying too much, but it was nice to share something with someone. Well it's not like Belle knew her father.  
  
"Oh." Belle looked at Iris again, it was too weird. The hair, it was like Princess Gina's, her father died recently, an estate in England and France. No, she wasn't a DiMera. "Um, Iris, what did you say your last name was?"  
  
"I didn't. But it's La Beau. Why do you ask?" Last name. . . Belle's last name was Black. Oh no, Tony did this!  
  
"Oh." Belle's fears were put aside. Tony wouldn't send his sister to live with her that would be ridiculous. He'd have her living in the mansion, with him and the twins. Besides, that would be stupid, her father would recognize Iris for a DiMera in a minute.  
  
"So, Belle, who's Shawn?" Iris changed the subject, not wanting to think about what her brother had in store for this sweet girl.  
  
"Oh, Shawn Brady. He's my boyfriend. He went out to get us lunch and I expected him back. I'm sure he just ran into someone he knew." Belle smiled.  
  
"Brady?" Iris said to herself. This was too much.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, Belle walked over and opened it. Iris saw her kiss a tall, good looking, man.  
  
"Shawn, I'd like you to meet Iris La Beau. She's my new roommate." Belle introduced the two as they shook hands.  
  
Iris pulled away quickly and blushed, "I uh, I have really cold hands. It would only bother you." She smiled nervously.  
  
"Ok, um, nice to meet you." Shawn said as he looked at her oddly.  
  
"You too." Iris said. She noted the odd look on Shawn's face "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Uh, no, nothing. Sorry. So Iris where are you from?" Shawn changed the subject and set down the food he brought.  
  
"France. And you're from Salem too, I gather." Iris was glad he was ok, he was a Brady and she didn't need him to know that she was a DiMera.  
  
Shawn nodded, "So, do you like Salem so far?"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen much of it yet, but what I have seen is nice. What are the local hangouts and whatnot?" Iris spoke as she began unpacking.  
  
"Well, there's Salem place, around this time of the year there's ice skating in the park, Java Café, Dot Com, the alley's in Salem place, University Hospital, the docks, the Brady Pub, there are tons of places we hang out around here." Belle said as she munched on fries.  
  
Iris nodded, "That's, um, fun. So, no clubs or anything?"  
  
"There's the Blue Note, but I don't know if they'll let you in there and the Cheatin' Heart. But those are bars and they probably won't serve you. Well, this is Salem, so they might." Shawn sat down on Belle's bed and she joined him.  
  
"Right." Kill me now. Iris thought.  
  
  
  
~~Raymond Grant's Office~~  
  
Kate knocked on the door uncertainly; she didn't want to be here. This was not how she was going to spend her afternoon. As she debated whether or not she should take off, the door opened.  
  
"Kate, lovely to see you again. Please, come in." Raymond smiled as Kate entered his office.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Grant." Kate took her big fluffy, made out of many different kinds of road kill, but still expensive as hell, jacket off. And sat down.  
  
"Come now Ms. Roberts, it's Raymond. Now, what I wanted to talk to you about has to do with that little matter you were covering up for Mr. DiMera." Raymond sat down in his seat, so he was directly across from Kate.  
  
"That matter, has been resolved. I told you I wouldn't say anything. What more do you want?" Kate was getting annoyed, she paid for the mistakes she made, and she didn't need this.  
  
"Iris is in town. Tiny moved her back here. Now if that's not a new development, then I don't know what is."  
  
"She's back?" Kate breathed out, this was not good, "But why would Tony bring her back here? She could ruin everything for him! That man is a fool."  
  
"It doesn't matter why she's back, all that you need to do is stay clear of her. She can't have a lot of contact with you. Anything that could bring back those memories is dangerous."  
  
Kate nodded, "I understand. Do you have a picture of her? It should help."  
  
Raymond opened a drawer and pulled out a folder, he passed it to Kate, "Whatever Tony is planning, it would be in your best interest to leave the DiMera's alone. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Kate opened the file and looked at the information. "Yes, it's clear."  
  
"Good. You can keep that file. It has her class schedule, information on her roommate, anything you need to know that will help you to keep away from her. Remember, no major contact. And whatever you do, don't touch her!"  
  
"No problem. Good-bye Mr. Grant." Kate grabbed the folder, and her coat and left.  
  
As Kate left the office, she breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was Tony DiMera's problems. But if she could keep out of Iris' way, he wouldn't be a problem.  
  
  
  
That's chapter 11. What do you think? I know some people have been waiting for an update and I'm sorry it's taken so long. But, now I need to ask you all a favor. Ok, you know how Tony has a ring with the DiMera crest on it? And Lexie has the huge brooch? Well, as Iris is a DiMera too, she needs something. But I don't know what. Like a Phoenix belt buckle? A bracelet? I don't know, so if you have a suggestion, please e-mail me at: wizard_of_oz2k@hotmail.com no spam or virus' please, my mailbox detects those and your email will be blocked. Thank you and please, as always, review!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Don't own 'em.  
  
  
  
Belle, Shawn and Iris chatted for a few more minutes before Belle realized she had to leave.  
  
"Come on Shawn, you can drive me over to Brady's Loft." The three said their goodbyes and Iris was glad to be alone.  
  
"Belle is John Black's daughter, Shawn is a Brady, and they have no clue I'm a DiMera. This is just fantastic. Tony couldn't have planned this better. Shawn and Belle, where have I heard their names used together before?" Iris had finished unpacking and was now setting her bed; she suddenly realized it, "Those damn twins! This morning when I was reading the paper they said something about that girl with Leukemia being friends with Belle and Shawn." She gasped, "What the hell? Is everything connected?" After she finished making her bed she sat on it and began thinking. "Okay, I need to know more about these twins, about Belle and Shawn and how exactly it is all connected." She bit her lip, a nervous habit she'd gotten over the years and paced the room. "Rolf." She grabbed her purse, wrote Belle a quick note and left.  
  
  
  
~~Salem Place~~  
  
Kate sat down at "Java Café" and sipped her coffee; Iris back in town was not exactly what she needed. She opened the file and looked through it. She studied a picture of Iris; she was exactly what Stefano would have looked for in a daughter, she thought as she read through the file. Smart, strong, sneaky, beautiful, she had all the right things. "So why was she so cut off from the DiMera empire?"  
  
"DiMera?"  
  
Kate cringed, she hadn't meant for that to be said out loud, she put the papers away and stuck the folder in her briefcase. "What?" Kate asked innocently.  
  
"You heard me Kate," Roman Brady said in his usual smartass tone, "You said something about someone being cut off from the DiMera's, I want to know who the hell you are talking about. You couldn't mean yourself, could you?"  
  
That last comment was enough to set her off, "You still think I'm connected to the DiMera's! Well you know what Roman? I don't need this!" Kate grabbed her coffee and her purse and left.  
  
Roman sat dumbstruck for a moment. Something was obviously wrong with her and he intended to find out exactly what it was.  
  
"The nerve of that man! Who does he think he is?" Kate was fuming as she made her way to her car.  
  
"Kate, wait!" Roman called out from behind her.  
  
She stopped walking and turned around to glare at him, "I think you owe me an apology Roman Brady. And I intend to get it."  
  
Roman smirked, "Not a problem." He stepped over to her, took her face into his head and kissed her, once on the left cheek," I'm sorry," then the right, "I'm sorry," then he kissed her on the lips, when he pulled away he smiled, "I'm sorry."  
  
"You better mean you're sorry for pulling away," Kate grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and the two continued their lip lock in the middle of Salem Place.  
  
"Whoa! When did this happen?!"  
  
Roman pulled away from Kate and came face to face with an obviously surprised Sami.  
  
"Dad? Kate? What are you two thinking?" Sami demanded.  
  
"Um, that we wouldn't get caught?"  
  
Kate smacked Roman, "Sami, if your father and I want to make out, or have sex or do anything it's our business."  
  
"Yes, it is." Sami said calmly.  
  
"Sami, don't make me choose between the two of you. This is my life and I make my own decisions. Understand?" Roman growled.  
  
"Ok dad." Sami replied calmly again.  
  
"Damnit Sami! Why don't you calm down?!" Roman yelled.  
  
"I am calm. I just don't want you two making out where I can see it."  
  
"You never understand Sami! You're too stuck up to. . ." Kate smacked him again.  
  
"She's fine with it. Sheesh. Well, Sami. I'll see you around." Kate grabbed Roman's arm and dragged him off.  
  
Sami shuttered, "Ugh, PDA. With my dad. Brrr."  
  
  
  
~~Brady Pub~~  
  
Belle sat down at a booth across from Shawn and grumbled, "I can't believe Brady's not home! Where could he be?"  
  
"He's probably at the hospital, it's not a big deal Belle. What did you need to see him about anyway?" Shawn inquired.  
  
"Well, it wasn't anything. Just wanted to see what he was up to and all that." Belle smiled innocently and grabbed a menu, "I'm starved, what do you think I should have Shawn?"  
  
"Belle, don't pull that innocent act. What's really up?" Shawn took the menu away from Belle, so he could see her face.  
  
"Nothing, nothing! It's nothing." Shawn gave her "the look", "OK, ok. I wanted to know what happened to them when they went out of town. You know, if Brady and her are an item now or something. It's not a big deal."  
  
"Belle, can't you for once mind your own business? If something happened, can't you just let them tell you on their own?"  
  
"Oh please Shawn, like you don't want to know."  
  
Before he could reply Caroline came up, "Hi kids!"  
  
"Hey grandma." Shawn got up and hugged her.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Brady." Belle smiled.  
  
"What are you kids up to today?"  
  
"Nothing really." Belle answered.  
  
"Well that's fun, I suppose. Can I get you something?"  
  
"Yeah, two burgers, a chocolate shake, a coke and a bowl of onion rings, to go." Shawn ordered.  
  
"OK, I'll be right back." With that, Caroline disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"To go?" Belle looked at Shawn suspiciously. "Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise. After we eat, we're GOING OUT. OK?" Belle nodded in agreement.  
  
The bell on the door to the pub tinkled as Jen and Colin walked in. Jen bit her lip nervously, she didn't really want to be out with Colin, but she had to know what his connection to the DiMera's was. The two sat down and Jen began regretting her decision.  
  
"Jen, I wanted to talk to you about us." Colin said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Um, us Colin?" Jen replied nervously, he couldn't know, could he?  
  
"Yes, well the thing is," Before Colin could say exactly what the thing was, his phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller, "I have to take this. I'll be back." He got up and went outside to talk.  
  
Jen watched Colin get p and go outside, "Don't do it Jen. It's probably just work." Jen debated for a minute, her curiosity got the best of her. She got up and quietly followed Colin outside.  
  
"Well, if Victor knows about us, it won't be too long before he comes after me. Thanks for the heads up. * Pause * Oh, I see you want my help? No such luck. * Pause * Well, if you put it that way. *Pause* Yes, I'll be over there in a few minutes. I just have to, um, finish with something." Colin ended the call and took a deep breath.  
  
As he glanced around, Jen ducked under a well-placed tree. Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, he called someone else. "It's me. *Pause* Yes, well I'm sorry. *Pause* How is she? *Pause* Good. Well Victor is going to want my head on a silver platter soon, so I don't know how long I'm supposed to wait it out. *Pause* Alright. That's fine. I'll be in touch." Ending another call, Colin went to go into the pub, where he would be sure to see Jen spying on him.  
  
"Well, Cousin Colin. What are you up to?" Bo walked up and glared at his relative suspiciously.  
  
Jen breathed a sigh of relief, while Bo interrogated Colin, she'd have time to slip back inside.  
  
"Cousin Bo. I'm simply meeting someone at the pub." Colin explained.  
  
"Would that someone be Jennifer?"  
  
Jen crept out from her spot and motioned for Bo not to say anything. She quietly opened the door and the bell tinkled. Colin turned around.  
  
"Hi Bo. Colin, I just got a phone call, so we'll have to cut our lunch short. Sorry." Jen smiled and she walked off.  
  
"Well, I was but as you can tell, our date was cut short. Now, I have to get back to work, cousin." Colin walked away in the opposite direction as Jen.  
  
When he left, Jen walked back over, "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. He's an idiot if he thinks I don't see what he's up to." Bo turned his attention back to Jen, "You were spying on him."  
  
Jen blushed, "I wasn't spying. I just happened to overhear his phone calls."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nothing that made any sense. I don't even know who he was talking to. But he seemed pretty worried about Victor." Jen walked inside and Bo followed.  
  
"Victor?" Bo questioned. " But that doesn't make any sense, unless he's been seeing Nicole again."  
  
"Well that would make sense. I think he was going to dump me today." They sat down at the table her and Colin were at before.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him to be stringing two women along. That guy is slime." Bo growled in the way that only he can.  
  
"Who's slime?"  
  
Bo and Jen turned and saw Caroline looking at the both of them questioningly.  
  
"Hey ma. Nothing for you to worry about. Jen was just helping me out with something." Bo got up and kissed his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Alright. Where's Hope and my beautiful grandson?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Hope'll be here in a bit. She wanted to do some Christmas shopping. You know her. Last minute and all." Bo explained.  
  
"Shopping? Oh, I completely forgot to get something! I have to go." Jen got up and grabbed her purse, "Bo, I'll talk to you about that thing later, ok?"  
  
"Bye Jen." Jen waved as she dashed out the door.  
  
"Hey dad." Shawn and Belle came over and sat with Bo as Caroline walked away.  
  
"Shawn, Belle. What are you up to today?" Bo grinned wickedly.  
  
"Nothing! Just hanging out, you know." Shawn grabbed Belle's hand and the two began walking away.  
  
"Yeah, well make sure you're by the house later. We're having dinner with the family. Belle, you're more then welcome to join us." Bo offered.  
  
"Well, dad thanks for the heads up. Bye!" As Shawn and Belle left, they bumped into Hope.  
  
"Hey mom, Zack. Nice seeing you, but we got to go. Bye!"  
  
Hope walked in flustered, "What was that all about?"  
  
"No idea. Hey Zack." Bo kissed Hope and took Zack.  
  
"Well, I finished my shopping and ran into a very crazed Jen." She sat down next to her husband.  
  
"Yeah. Everyone's a little crazy now a days."  
  
~~Iris~~  
  
As Iris got into her car, it dawned on her, "I have no clue where the hell Rolf is! This is great, just great. God, when was the last time you even saw him?" After a minute she pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"E-llo?"  
  
"Michelle? This is Iris."  
  
"Madam, I did not expect to heat from you. We are all wondering how you have been."  
  
"Fine, thank you. I was just wondering if you've seen Rolf recently?" Crossing her finger in hope.  
  
"No, I am sorry. We have not seen him in quiet awhile. Are you doing well? Marie is worried you are not eating right. How are you doing without Mousier Ryan?"  
  
"I'm fine, really. I'm very well fed. Thank you. I have to go though. If you see Rolf can you call me please?"  
  
"Oui. Good day."  
  
Slamming her head on the steering wheel in frustration. * HOOOOOOOOONK* "Ow."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I'm back. Sorry for the lack of updates. I got a nasty virus and I had mid-terms.  
  
The teens are driving me nuts. I hate them all with a passion in my fic. They won't listen to me. I might just remove them all but Iris, Broe and possibly Mason. Belle and Shawn were talking about having sex if none of you caught that. Also, that stupid thing that they do in soaps, naming what relative you are. I don't go up to my sister and go, "Hey sis, how's it going?" "Pretty good sister." No, that's just the crazies in soaps. Yeah. I wasn't sure anyone got that when Bo and Colin were talking, because they always do that. So, yeah, next chapter there will be a time jump. Nothing big, but like a month or a few weeks. I'll let you know.  
  
Happy Holidays everyone! I'll probably update sometime next week. If I don't update before the 1st, happy new years! 


	13. Chapter 13

All My Life  
  
Don't own 'em.  
  
There is a time jump in this chapter; it's now in the beginning of January in the story. Because last chapter it was Christmas, so we skipped ahead a little bit. Hope none of you are too confused.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Iris sighed as she continued typing. She'd been working on a research project for 5 hours and she was tired. Her stomach grumbled, asking for food. And she knew she'd had better oblige. Checking her buddy list, and seeing no one was on, she left with out leaving an away message. Saving and backing up her project, she got up and ran into Belle as she opened the door, "Hey."  
  
"Hi, where are you going? I thought you had that huge research paper due in Wells." Belle walked into the room and threw her stuff on her bed.  
  
"Yeah. But I haven't eaten anything all day and I'm starved. I'll be right back." Iris went to close the door.  
  
"Oh, wait!" Belle spotted Iris's open laptop, "Can I check my mail really quick?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Oh, if anyone IM's me while I'm gone, entertain them. I'm going to go to dotcom and get food, you want something?" Iris asked.  
  
Belle shook her head, "no, Shawn and I just had dinner. Thank you."  
  
"Um-hm." Iris closed the door.  
  
Belle was reading through her e-mail when an IM popped up.  
  
PrinGVA- Hey! We haven't talked for a while and I miss you! How's Salem treating you?  
  
Belle looked at the screen name, "PrinGVA? That's odd. . .well Iris DID say to keep them entertained."  
  
RosesRedIrisGoddess- Hey, PrinGVA, this is Iris's roommate. She's at dotcom.  
  
PrinGVA- Oh, sorry about that. Can you tell her I'm on when she gets back?  
  
RosesRedIrisGoddess - Yeah, no problem. But, what does your name mean?  
  
PrinGVA- Princess Greta Von Amburg. It's my name. My sisters a pain and she screwed with my computer last time she was here, so I don't know how to fix it.  
  
RosesRedIrisGoddess - Princess Greta? Seriously?  
  
PrinGVA- Yeah, why? Who is this?  
  
RosesRedIrisGoddess - Belle Black, Iris's roommate. How do you two know each other?  
  
Belle waited and got no response, "How could Iris know Greta? That's majorly weird."  
  
RosesRedIrisGoddess - Greta? Are you there?  
  
PrinGVA Auto Response- I had to step out for a minute, I'll be right back.  
  
~*~  
  
Iris parked her car in front of dotcom. As she stepped out, her cellphone began ringing, "Hello?"  
  
"Iris?" The voice was staticy, but Iris recognized it as her sisters.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I think we have a little problem."  
  
"Problem? What did you do now Greta?" Iris made her way into dotcom.  
  
"Well, I IMed you and I found out it was your roommate, so I was going to leave and wait for you to come back when she asked me what my screenname meant. I told her and she said it was Belle Black. Which I did not know was your roommate. So, she's like 'How do you know Iris?' That's when I panicked and called you. So you see, we're in a bit of a bind."  
  
Iris got in line and digested all the information, "Ok, here's what you do, you get back on, tell her the phone rang and you had to take the call, then say, er, type, that we met in France. Then tell her you have to go and to tell me that you'll talk to me later. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah. But we really need to talk. Like, seriously talk. I wanted to tell you that I'll be in Salem for a few days next week, so you and I are going to have a serious chat. I'm going to go because I bet you're in line with your phone, so I'll see you in 3 days. Bye!"  
  
Iris hung up the phone and sighed, "This is not good, not good at all."  
  
~*~  
  
Sami breathed a sigh of relief when Lucas opened the door, "Where have you been?! I've been calling here for over an hour! Where's my son?"  
  
Lucas rubbed his eyes, still heavy from sleep, "I was sleeping Sami. I turned the ringer off, sheesh. And I left you a message on your cell; Will's spending the day with his grandparents. Did you know that they were dating?"  
  
"Well, maybe I didn't get the message Lucas! Did you ever think of that?" Sami continued going on like a raving lunatic and Lucas grabbed her purse and pulled out her phone, "What are you doing?"  
  
After pressing a few buttons on her phone, he brought it up to her ear, "Hey Sami, it's Lucas. I'm just letting you know that Will's spending the day with my mom and your dad. They haven't seen him in awhile and they said they were going to be together, so I thought that it would be ok. I'm at home today, but I'm turning the ringer off my phone, so I won't hear it. If it's an emergency, just stop by."  
  
"Well?" Lucas's voice brought Sami's attention back to him.  
  
"Um, sorry?" Sami offered weakly.  
  
"Whatever Sami." Lucas went to close the door, but Sami stopped him.  
  
"I really am sorry Lucas. I was just worried about our son. I don't want to loose him and I worry that one day, I'll wake up and he'll be gone." Sami said.  
  
"I know how that feels Sami, if you recall. And I wouldn't do that to you. It hurts was too much and I care about Will too much. But, we need to do something." Lucas walked inside and Sami followed.  
  
"What do we need to do?" Sami asked uncertainly.  
  
"We need to stop fighting, and stop pulling Will away from each other. He's both our son and we need him to know that we both love him." Lucas sat down and motioned Sami to do the same.  
  
"Well Lucas, that's not the only thing that we need to do. YOU need to stop giving in to Will's every desire. I mean I am not always the bad guy here and he can't keep thinking that. Will knows that we both love him, but he knows to come to you if I say no. And that can't keep happening, if I say no to something, there's probably a good reason." Sami sat down at the opposite end of the couch.  
  
"Look, Sami I know that you're not a bad mother. But you are strict and I want Will to know that he can be free to do what he wants when he's around me." Lucas said.  
  
"Well Lucas, there are rules that need to be followed. Will has a bedtime for a very good reason and school is very important. I know you may not believe that, but it's true. Some of us actually care about our children's education."  
  
Lucas glared at Sami, "Don't talk down to me Sami. I know that. But once in awhile Will needs to have his own thing going on."  
  
"You know what LUCAS? He's MY son TOO! HE needs RULES AND HE needs to know that he has to FOLLOW them. I don't want him thinking he can run around wild! He already hurt Abby and I don't want him to grow up thinking that sort of thing is ok!" Sami was standing up and yelling now.  
  
"Sami if you had taken better care of him. . ."  
  
"Oh, if I HAD TAKEN BETTER CARE?! ME?"  
  
"YEAH, YOU Sami. YOU LET HIM RUN AROUND. . ."  
  
The two were arguing so loudly, that neither heard the other. Getting closer with each scream and insult, until they were face to face. Without a rational thought in his head, Lucas kissed her. Full on kiss on the mouth, and I bet you can guess where that led. . .  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Will, what do you want to do today with your Grandma Kate and Grandpa Roman?" Kate and Roman walked side by side with Will in front.  
  
"I want to go to the park! Can we go sledding?" Will turned around and pleaded with his grandparents.  
  
"I don't see why not sport!" Roman said smiling.  
  
"Alright!" Will cheered.  
  
"But we can't stay too long, we promised your father we'd have you back by 8." Kate glanced at her watch, "Oh, well it's only 6. We've got some time."  
  
The three headed towards the park, not noticing the man in a black trench coat waiting in the shadows SPOOOoooOOKY.  
  
~*~  
  
Belle looked over the "conversation" she'd had with Greta. It did make sense that she'd met Iris while in France; it wasn't all that uncommon for people to meet Greta. And Iris seemed a bit regal herself, so maybe they met at some party. Belle's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing, "Hello?"  
  
"Belle? It's me."  
  
"Hi dad. What's up?" Belle lay down on her bed.  
  
"I need you to come over. It's important." John said seriously.  
  
"Ok. Is something wrong?" Belle sat up, worried.  
  
"No, just come over to the house. I love you." John hung up and left Belle with a feeling of uneasiness. Writing a note to Iris, she left quickly.  
  
~~~~***~~~~ This means time passing. Like 20 mins. . .  
  
Iris unlocked the door and found her room empty, she walked over to her laptop and found a note on it, *@ Home, family thing. Greta IMed you. TTYL. *  
  
Iris sighed and glanced at the clock, 6:30. She got back on the computer and started typing, suddenly sleep overcame her. Before she shut her eyes she looked back at the clock, 6:32.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Belle walked into her parent's home and found Brady sitting on the couch across from her mother, and her father nowhere to be seen. "Hey, what's this about?"  
  
Marlena smiled at her daughter, "Hello dear. It's nothing bad, its actually good news. It's. . ."  
  
"It's about my family." The three of them turned when they heard John, he walked into the room from the kitchen. Behind him was a tall, good-looking, brown haired young man.  
  
"What do you mean your 'family', dad?" Brady stood up and looked at the guy standing behind his father, "Who is that?"  
  
"Sit down, all of you." Everyone complied, including the mystery man, "This is Ryan Sonte. He's my nephew."  
  
"Nephew? I don't understand. I thought you didn't know your family." Belle was lost.  
  
"I didn't. Until Ryan came to town, I had a sister. He name was Sarah. But, she died. Ryan is the last link to my family."  
  
"Hi." Ryan waved uncomfortably.  
  
Belle looked at him, "Welcome to the family." She hugged him, surprised, but glad, he hugged her back.  
  
"So, you're my cousin." Brady got up and shook his hand, "Welcome to the family."  
  
"Thank you." Ryan smiled.  
  
Marlena smiled back warmly, she was glad that the DNA had matched. She knew John needed this, "So, Ryan? How long are you planning on staying in Salem?"  
  
"I don't really know. I had plans to live here, but I'm not so sure."  
  
"Well, whatever your decision is I do hope you will stay in contact." John said.  
  
Ryan nodded, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I am starved and you already ate, so I'm going to go." He got up, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Uncle John. It was nice meeting you two, bye Dr. Evans." He grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Wait, Ryan?" Belle stopped him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind if I came along? You know, for us to get to know each other better?" Ryan smiled and nodded in agreement, "Bye!" Belle waved and the two walked out together,  
  
When the door clicked shut, Brady turned his attention to his father and stepmother, "What do you know about this guy?"  
  
"DNA doesn't lie and I can't see why he would." John said calmly, "I don't fully trust him yet, but if he helps me take down the DiMera's I can't see a reason why to not."  
  
"I don't follow, how will he help you take down the DiMera's?"  
  
"He was one of Stefano's daughters bodyguards. He won't tell me who it is, but I know that it's not Lexie. He has inside information on the DiMera's and he's more then willing to share."  
  
Brady was surprised by the fact that another family member worked for the DiMera's, "Do they have total control over the Black's or what?" He grabbed his coat and left in a huff.  
  
John ran his hands through his hair, stressed, "What do you think doc? Can I trust him?"  
  
Marlena put a comforting hand on John's shoulder, "You want your family. You don't know that part of your life and you think that maybe Ryan can help shed some light onto it. It's not uncommon John. I think that you're doing the right thing by letting him into your life. And like you said, DNA doesn't lie. You oversaw the tests yourself, so you know that they weren't doctored. I think that Brady's just a little confused and angry. He'll be ok."  
  
"I hope so doc, I hope so."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sry for the short chapter and lack of updates. I've been working on my new Passions fic, it's called The Choices We Live By and it's in the Passions section. So, go on, check it out. Well, you really don't have to. I was just kidding. Anywho, I don't write Smut scenes and I'm not good at that whole, romantic thing. So, sry about the Sami/Lucas thing. But, you can guess where that went. New chapters, I post chapters usually as soon as I finish them. But, this story is being a pain in my you know what, so it's taking me a little bit of time. Telling me what you think is greatly appreciated. 


	14. Chapter 14

All My Life  
  
Don't own 'em.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Iris felt sleep overcome her, before she shut her eyes, she looked up at the digital clock on the wall, 6:32.  
  
***Iris's "dream world"***  
  
She was in a white room, on a bed, the room was brightly lit but she couldn't see anything. She got off of the bed and walked around the room, the room was empty except for the bed she was on. There was no door either. She sat back down on the bed for lack of anything better to do. Suddenly, the wall opened. She looked up and saw Rolf enter the room.  
  
"You've avoken?" Rolf asked.  
  
Iris felt herself nod and wondered where she was; Rolf led her out of the room. She walked through the door and entered a series of corridors. After many twists and turns they wound up in, what appeared to be, a lab. She was directed to an operating table.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked. Her question was ignored and she felt a needle go into her arm. After a moment she was gone. She felt her body go limp and saw her eyes close. 'How can I be seeing this?!' Iris wondered.  
  
Rolf had secured her to the table and then moved it so she was sitting up straight. He took out a scalpel and she winced as he cut the back of her neck.  
  
Suddenly, she was transported to another time and place. Her father sat in his study going over notes. She walked into the room silently and stood next to his desk. He looked up and saw her there; she noted the look of surprise on his face. She had gotten to be so silent; even he didn't hear her anymore. He took her hand and she felt herself withdrawing.  
  
"Iris, you are my legacy, but since you don't seem to enjoy following orders like I'd hoped, you will have to be forced into it." Stefano smiled.  
  
Iris jerked her hand away, "I will not be forced into anything. I am fully aware of what you want from me and I told you that I will not do it. My mother's life may have been revolved around crime, but mine will not be. I am not your child."  
  
Stefano looked unfazed by her remarks, but Iris knew she had hurt him. Everything she had done in the last few years was based on destroying her father's armor, link by link. And she would. "You are my daughter in every sense of the word. Your eyes are mine, your nose was my mothers and your attitude is purely DiMera. When you get older, you will thank me for this."  
  
"For what?" Iris was wary. She heard footsteps and cringed when she saw Rolf enter the room.  
  
"Vat iz it dat you needed?" Rolf asked.  
  
Iris flinched; she'd hated Dr. Rolf all her life. She couldn't pinpoint why, but she knew that there was a special place reserved for him. It was right next to her father.  
  
"It needs to be done tonight. Iris is getting too wild, so I need you to activate it tonight." Stefano said coldly.  
  
"Activate it?" Iris asked. She knew that wasn't a good sign, her father rarely let Rolf be around her. Even if she hated both of them, Stefano DiMera always treasured her.  
  
"Yes, I suppose since you will never remember this conversation I can tell you. When you were three years old, I had Rolf put a chip into you. I was determined to never have to activate it, but you've forced it upon me. If only you'd have listened to me. I didn't want to have to do this darling, but it's for your own good." Stefano said.  
  
"You're going to BRAINWASH me?" Iris looked at her father and Rolf, "Not while I can still move." She ran out of the room past the 'good' doctor and into the hall. She ran until she reached her room. Ryan was sitting on her bed reading a book. He looked up when she entered.  
  
"Iris, I thought you were talking to your father. He said it was important. What happened?" Ryan asked.  
  
Iris looked at him suspiciously, "You knew, didn't you?"  
  
"I knew? Knew what?" Ryan got off the bed and walked towards her, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Stay away from me." Iris kicked him and he was flung across the room.  
  
He got up quickly, "I trained you to fight, if you want a serious ass whopping you're going to get one. What's your problem?"  
  
"You knew you sick demented BASTARD!" Iris screamed at him and she realized he was blocking her only means of escape, the trap door that was hidden in her closet. Only she knew about that door, it was her only was out of this prison, "Get out of my way or I will make you."  
  
Ryan looked at her like she was crazy, "Ok, you keep yelling at me that 'I knew' something. But, I have no clue what you are talking about. Why don't you talk to me."  
  
"There's not enough time. Now either get out of my room or I will make you!" Iris growled. She heard someone banging on the door.  
  
" I have to protect you. Even if you don't trust me. What is going on?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Get out of my way. I don't have enough time to explain it to you." Iris glared at Ryan, who refused to move, "Have it you way." Iris dropkicked him and then the two began fighting.  
  
He pulled her down to the ground as he got back up. She back flipped up and kicked him in the face. The door burst open as Iris threw Ryan against the wall. He got up easily and he saw the fear in her eyes as Rolf entered the room. "Go, I'll hold them off."  
  
Iris looked at him and realized she was wrong, she nodded and opened the closet, she hit the back wall and the door popped. She looked back and saw Ryan unconscious, being led out of the room. Get away or attempt to save someone. "God damn conscience." She stepped out of the closet. "Leave him alone. I'll do what you want."  
  
Rolf smiled, "Good. Your father will be most pleased." Iris felt like she'd just sold her sold to the devil.  
  
The scene dissolved into a lab. She was sitting, like a statue. She saw Rolf put a needle into Ryan's arm, she would have winced, but she knew no pain or disgust. She was simply there. She heard a voice, "When you awake you will not be Iris any longer, you will be who you were born to be. Iris DiMera. There will be no hiding from your past or future, it's who you were born to be."  
  
***~~~  
  
Iris awoke in her bed; she looked at the clock, 6:33. She blinked a few times, and sure enough it was indeed only a minute later. "That's not possible."  
  
She shook off the sleep that still threatened to overtake her. She sat up and grabbed her coat, jogging would help. She left the room and kept her mind on jogging until she reached the park. She began running, running far and fast, away from the memories that threatened to overtake her. She wasn't real. She was a product of her father's sick and twisted mind. She was a puppet in this show and she had no control of who pulled her strings. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but she was a DiMera and she wouldn't allow her emotions to betray her. She stopped running; she was out of breath and looked down at her watch, 8:00. Sure, she'd sleep for a minute and felt like it was hours, but she'd jog for hours and it felt like it was minutes. She sat down on a bench and played back the dream in her head. Ryan. She'd done this to him. She'd forced him to go through the pain. He'd never betray her because of what he father had done to him in that lab. She unconsciously touched the back of her neck. "How do I fix this?" She said quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
Belle and Ryan entered dotcom, and Belle noted that four or five girls were looking over her new cousin. "You're being checked out." Belle said grinning.  
  
Ryan, surprised, stopped walking, "I'm sorry?"  
  
Belle giggled, "There are about four or five girls in here who are looking at you like they want to jump your bones."  
  
Ryan laughed, and looked around, he winked at a pretty blond and whispered to Belle, "I'm not really interested in anyone at this moment. But, it IS fun to flirt."  
  
They ordered their drinks and Belle sat down at a booth, Ryan sat across from her.  
  
Belle smiled at him, "I like you. You're not too serious and I feel a good energy."  
  
Ryan was unsure what to say, "Um, thank you. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why did you invite me out for coffee?" Ryan asked.  
  
Belle looked at him questiongly, "I thought it was obvious."  
  
Before Ryan could reply, a waitress came over and brought them their drinks. Her eyes took in Ryan's figure and she smiled at him seductively. As she walked away she swayed her hips.  
  
Ryan looked embarrassed, "Um, so obvious?" He asked, trying to divert Belle's attention away from the forward waitress.  
  
"Yes. I don't have a lot of family. I mean I do have family, but it's not like there's tons of us. I just thought that I should get to know you." Belle poured sugar into her coffee, and stirred it.  
  
"Well, I'm glad. I didn't exactly get the warmest welcome from your father and I don't think your brother was too appreciative. It' s nice to have someone who wants to get to know me for me. Not for the information I have on the DiMera's." Ryan said honestly.  
  
Belle frowned, "I don't think that that's what my father is doing. I know he wants to bring down the DiMera's; he's been obsessed with it for years. But, I think that you are more then just a means to an end."  
  
Ryan looked up from his drink, "You really think so?"  
  
Belle smiled, "I know my father. He may seem like he's all tough and evil on the outside, but on the inside he's really a great guy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They sat silent for a few minutes, thinking about things. "So, tell me about yourself." Ryan said abruptly.  
  
Belle laughed, "Tell you about the infamous Isabella Black? Wow, no one has ever asked me that before."  
  
Ryan smiled, "Well, then I'm the first. So, come on, tell me about you."  
  
"Well, I'm 18, I go to Salem U, I've lived here all my life, I two older half-brothers, Brady and Eric. I also have a half-sister Sami. Eric and Sami are twins. I'm dating this amazing guy, Shawn Brady. He's the best, I love him more then anything." Belle smiled wistfully.  
  
Ryan smirked, "Your eyes light up when you're talking about this Shawn fellow. Should I go and threaten him? I've never had family before, so I don't really know what to do."  
  
Belle laughed again, and shook her head emphatically, "No, no, no. You don't have to worry about Shawn. The fear of God has been put into that boy. But, I want to know about you. What did you do before coming to Salem? Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Ryan looked at his drink as though it held the answers to the universe, he finally spoke, "I've worked for the DiMera's since before I can remember. After my mother died, I was sent to France to care for Stefano's youngest daughter. I took care of her since she was 8 and it was almost inevitable that I'd fall in love with her. I'll never see her again and I'm still madly, crazy in love. It's really sad actually."  
  
Belle looked at Ryan and felt her heart drop; he looked so sad, "Why won't you ever see her again?"  
  
Ryan looked up, "Her family hates me. They'd probably have me killed if I was anywhere near her."  
  
Belle's eyes widened, she'd known that the DiMera's were ruthless, but never heard firsthand, "I'm sorry. I can't pretend to understand, because I don't, but you can talk to me if you want."  
  
Ryan smiled, "Thanks. I'll be alright though." Ryan glanced at his watch, "I've got to get going. I have a job interview in the morning. I'll call you or something."  
  
Belle smiled, "Good, I'll see you." Ryan nodded and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Sami awoke and found herself in the oddest place, Austin's room. What was she doing in here? She felt someone stir beside her and the events of earlier flashed through her mind. The argument, the fighting, the kiss and of course the sex. Was that all it was though? She looked over and saw Lucas sleeping peacefully, previous experience told her that he wouldn't wake if she left. She fingered his hair and smiled, wistfully. She leaned down and kissed his cheek gently, then got out of the bed and got dressed. Glancing at the clock, she knew that Will would be home soon, and she didn't feel like explaining to her father, Kate and Will what went on. Especially because she was unsure herself exactly what had happened. She picked up her shoes and after one more look at Lucas's sleeping form, she left.  
  
As she opened her apartment door, she heard the familiar "dinging" of the elevator; she looked over and saw her father, her son and Kate walking out. She fumbled with the lock and made it inside her apartment before they could see her. As she closed the door quickly, she heard a gentle knock.  
  
"Sami?" She heard her father's voice through the door. She waited a moment and then opened it.  
  
"Hey dad! Will!" She bent down to kiss her son and he jerked out of the way.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Will glared at his mother.  
  
Sami felt like someone had just ripped out her heart, her own son didn't want her near him. She took a step back and walked into her apartment.  
  
"Will!" Kate reprimanded the boy.  
  
"What?" The boy feigned innocence.  
  
"It's fine Kate. Why don't you. . ." She stopped, she was going to suggest bringing Will to Lucas's, but she knew he was still sleeping.  
  
"Should I take him to Lucas's?" Kate asked, as if though reading her thoughts.  
  
Sami shook her head.  
  
"Will, why don't you go to your room and watch TV." Roman suggested.  
  
"But I want to go to dad's." Will whined.  
  
Sami felt herself flinch, and she went back to the argument she'd had with Lucas earlier, "Will, I know you want to go to your father's, but he's not there. When he gets back, you can go over there, ok?"  
  
Will, satisfied with the explanation, nodded and went into his room.  
  
After Will left, Kate and Roman both looked at Sami with interest.  
  
"You want to tell us what that was all about?" Roman asked.  
  
"No." Sami answered.  
  
"You're not acting like yourself Sami. What's wrong?" Roman prodded.  
  
"Nothing, geez. I just want to be left alone. I'll se you tomorrow dad. Kate." Sami went into her bedroom.  
  
"Want to go get some dinner?" Roman asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kate agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry the chapter's not so good. I kept rewriting it, and changing things. I'm still not 100% happy with it, but it'll have to do. If you're wondering why it's taking me so long to post new chapters, it's simply because I'm an idiot. I've started working on two Passions fics, before I finished this one. And, joy of all joys, I've got the flu. Bleak. Well, anywho, review, people. Please! It really helps me to know that people are reading this and enjoying it. 


	15. Chapter 15

All My Life  
  
Don't own 'em.  
Chapter 15  
The gyms in Salem are open all night, if you can find the right one. It was 6 AM when she got up and snuck quietly out of her room. By 7 she'd found the perfect outlet for her anger. They had a training center in the back and it was empty. Truth be told the entire place was pretty much deserted except for a few hardcore body builders and businessmen. She threw her stuff to the ground and pulled out her CD player. She placed her favorite CD in the player and pressed play, then got to work.  
All my life I've been searching for something  
  
Something never comes never leads to nothing  
  
Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close  
  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
  
All night long I dream of the day  
  
When it comes around then it's taken away  
  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
  
The feeling comes to life when I see your ghost  
  
Iris DiMera was nothing, if not a fighter. Life had thrown a few hardballs her way and she'd bounced back. Her father was an evil man, she knew that, it shouldn't have surprised her that he'd do something like this to her. The thought of it made her blood boil and she took another shot at the bag.  
Come down don't you resist  
  
You have such a delicate wrist  
  
And if I give it a twist  
  
Something to hold when I lose my breath  
  
Will I find something in that  
  
So give me just what I need  
  
Another reason to bleed  
  
ONE BY ONE hidden up my sleeve  
  
ONE BY ONE hidden up my sleeve  
Taking another swift kick, the bag kept spinning. Her father poisoned her mind. She wanted to kill him. No, she loved him, he was her father, he was a DiMera. "ARGH!" She screamed in frustration. She was programmed to feel something she didn't want to feel. She was like a freaking robot or something. She began stretching her body to prepare herself for the immense physical pain she was about to put herself through.  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
  
I love it but I hate the taste  
  
Weight keeping me down (x2)  
She'd been taught at an early age to defend herself. Even if she did have Ryan she still needed to know how to protect herself if he somehow failed. She'd never had to use those skills and she knew now that the time had come. She was going to take back what she'd lost. What her father had taken away. What HE had taken away.  
  
Will I find a believer  
  
Another one who believes  
  
Another one to deceive  
  
Over and over down on my knees  
  
If I get any closer  
  
And if you open up wide  
  
And if you let me inside  
  
On and on I've got nothing to hide  
  
On and on I've got nothing to hide  
Dr. Rolf. Did the freak even have a first name? It was probably something stupid like Francis. Yes, Francis Rolf sounded good. She walked to the end of the room and mentally measured the distance.  
  
All my life I've been searching for something  
  
Something never comes never leads to nothing  
  
Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close  
  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
  
All night long I dream of the day  
  
When it comes around then it's taken away  
  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
  
The feeling comes to life when I see your ghost  
The music blared in the background as she ran and did 8 or 9 complicated gymnastics moves that could most likely kill any normal person. She ended at the same place she started with, out of breath and in pain.  
And I'm done, done and I'm under the next one (x8, then x4 but yelling)  
  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
  
I love it but I hate the taste  
  
Weight keeping me down (x2)  
  
(yelling)  
  
Done done and under the next one  
  
Done I'm done and I'm under the next  
The CD ended and somehow she hadn't even heard any more songs. The same thing kept running through her mind. Like a mantra, her mental CD player was on repeat. And then a sudden burst of energy ran through her body as she attempted to work on some more of her techniques. With a running start she did two back flips and suddenly hit something.  
  
"Ow." Oops, more like someone.  
  
She rubbed her head and then she was helped up by her victim, "I'm really really sorry about," She stopped short when she looked into the face of someone she thought she'd never see again, "Ryan?"  
  
~*~  
  
A knock on the door awoke Sami as she was in the middle of an amazing dream involving her, Lucas and jell-o. Lime oddly enough. She grumbled and answered the door, knowing Will was still sleeping. The knocking was insistent, "I'm coming." She growled, throwing open the door she was surprised to find Lucas standing there with a paper bag, sans jell-o.  
  
"Morning." He smiled.  
  
Oh no, he wants to talk about last night. Not good. Sami thought about what to say, "It was just sex." No, because she knew it wasn't, it was more then that. "I love you and I want to give us a try." No way would she ever utter those words. She knew she felt something for Lucas, but love wasn't what she imagined.  
  
"Sami?" Lucas's voice snapped her out of her thoughts he pushed past her and into the apartment.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I wanted to know if Will was ready to go to the baseball game today." He repeated.  
  
"Oh! I totally forgot, he's still sleeping. Let me go get him up, sorry." Sami quickly roused Will with the promise of a day with his father. He was ready in 10 minutes, and then the three of them sat around Sami's table and ate the breakfast that Lucas had brought.  
  
Lucas got up and put the dishes in the dishwasher, "Ok Will, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yup, let me go grab my bag." Will ran into his room and left Sami and Lucas alone together.  
  
It was the perfect time to talk about what happened, but Lucas remained silent, until, "Sami?"  
  
"Yes?" She was eager to know how he felt about last night.  
  
"Wasn't Will supposed to be at my house last night?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, you were sleeping when he got home and I didn't want to wake you. Sorry." Sami apologized.  
  
"It's ok. Look, I know this isn't going to sound like such a good idea since you and I are always fighting, but I think it might not be such a bad idea if we got a house." Lucas said.  
  
"What?" Sami was stunned.  
  
"Like Jack and Jen. It's not a bad idea, I mean Abby is much more well adjusted then Will is and we wouldn't have to worry about him staying the night in one place, then the next." Lucas glanced in the direction of Will's room.  
  
"I'll think about it." Sami said, still in disbelief.  
  
"Good." Will walked out with his backpack, "Ready sport?" Will nodded enthusiastically.  
  
They left with Will giving Sami a quick kiss on the cheek and an "I love you mom." Things were getting weirder by the minute. Lucas didn't mention what happened to them, Will was being affectionate, Lucas was thinking about buying a house for all of them, and she hadn't argued with Lucas once. Oh well, it was still early.  
  
~*~  
  
Kate smiled as Roman stirred. She knew she'd said she needed time, but she was over that. She knew what kind of man Roman Brady was and she liked it. Things were going good for them, no more DiMera mentions, she hadn't even seen Iris, and Sami was actually ok with then. That was certainly odd. She played with his hair and she knew that she'd have to come clean about her past eventually, but for now she was happy.  
  
~*~  
  
Belle Black woke up that morning and noticed immediately that her roommate was missing. She got up and looked around the room for some sort of note, she found one quickly scrawled,  
  
B-  
  
I'm at the gym. BBL.  
  
Iris  
  
Belle sighed, she knew something was wrong with her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She was more then a little worried. Someone knocked on the door and Belle let them in. Mimi stood smiling with Jason and Shawn in tow. Shawn leaned over and kissed Belle.  
  
"Morning!" Mimi beamed, always so happy. Jason nodded and held onto Mimi's hand protectively.  
  
"Hi. You guys didn't see Iris this morning, did you?" Everyone shook their head.  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked as she sat down on Iris's bed.  
  
"She left a note that she was at the gym, and I'm I don't know, a little worried about her for some reason." Belle sighed and plopped down on the bed next to Mimi.  
  
Jason and Shawn, being the good boyfriends that they were, decided to try and get their girls minds off of their missing friend. "Why don't we go to the movies?" Shawn suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed and Belle left Iris a note, inviting her to join them at dotcom after they finished the movie.  
  
~*~  
  
Colin walked quietly into the alley he was supposed to meet his new partner in. He was late and he hoped she was already there.  
  
"Took you long enough!" She growled. She'd been living in hiding since Victor had found out the truth. It looked like he had too.  
  
"Sorry, there was someone following me and I don't think it was a stalker." Colin glanced over his shoulder again.  
  
"Let's just do this." Nicole growled.  
  
"Alright, we're meeting here at 6 tomorrow. Be there and make sure you're not followed. Say your goodbyes today and don't let on that you're leaving." Colin handed her a piece of paper with directions.  
  
"Got it. Are you sure no one will find us?" She was obviously worried and with good reasons. The DiMera's and Kiriakis's were not people to mess with. Leaving town to get away from both was going to be hard.  
  
~*~  
  
Jen sat silently as she watched Colin and Nicole talk in hushed voices in an alley. She couldn't hear them and sitting here wasn't going to do her any good. She sighed and let her thoughts wander, and as always they went back to Jack. He'd moved back in a few days ago, per her request. Colin didn't know, which she supposed was a good thing because she was supposed to still want him. "Brrr." She felt herself shiver at the thought of him, he was such a slime. Suddenly she felt something drop onto her shoulders. She looked up and saw Jack standing there smiling without a jacket. "Jack." She smiled back.  
  
"Jennifer, you really need to get a thicker coat. It IS still winter around here." He lectured.  
  
"Thank you, I'll remember that. How's Abby?" Jack had taken her to a friend's house earlier.  
  
"Fine, fine. So, what's the good doctor up to now?" Jack asked motioning to Nicole and Colin.  
  
"No idea, I can't hear them." Jen answered, she looked at Jack as he tried to read Colin and Nicole's lips. He was Jack, what was she thinking?! He was the guy who broke her heart more times then she could count, then again he was also the guy who'd given her Abby. He was also the man who taught her what love was and who made her insides melt with one of his million dollar smiles. Then it hit her. She still loved him. After all this time of pushing him away, the fights, Colin, Greta, she still was in love with him. "Oh lord."  
  
"Did you say something?" He asked.  
  
"Nope. You know I really have to go. Bye." Jen grabbed her purse and left in a rush, still wearing his jacket.  
  
"That was weird. . ." Jack said to himself.  
~*~  
  
That's the end of the chapter. Please, please and of course please, tell me what you think. Thanx for the reviews everyone, as I said it's the steam to my writing engine! Ok, maybe I didn't say that, but it is. 


End file.
